It's guy love
by ZombVampProductions
Summary: Between two horney teenage boy's who FINALLY realize they have the hots for each other! OcxOc pairing  Warning: Many a sex scenes, if you don't like alot of pointless smut...ur in the wrong place my friend  XD Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kris texted furiously on his mothers IPod touch. WHO he was texting was one of his best friends, Mike. Mike was coming over for a little 'sleep over' and he was just trying to find his whereabouts.

The door bell rang loudly which caused his many dogs to bark wildly at whomever dared be on the other side. Well at least he got his answer.

Mike smirked as he got his best friend's text just after he rang the door bell. No doubt asking him where he was and what was taking so long.

Kris puffed his lips to the side as he set the iPod down upon his dressers. "I got it!" He called out so no one else would answer the door but him. Going down his small flight of stairs, with a skip to his step, he opened his front door. "Damn dude what took ya so fuckin' long?"

Kris was greeted with a smirking Mike as he opened the door.

"What? Did ya miss me already?" Mike teased as he entered the house with a small bag with clean clothes in it. He was only staying a night or two but he still liked to have clean clothes, no matter how much of a badass he was.

Kris just rolled his eyes as he shut the door softly. "Yes of course I missed you my sexy gay lover boy." Kris teased as he usually did when he was around his friends.

"And you wonder why your parents think you're gay," Mike said, hiding the fact that he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Kris say he missed him, even if it was just teasing.

He knew he had been gay for a while, but he had kept it to himself. Not daring to tell his best friend. What would Kris think of him if he knew his best friend had a crush on him?

Kris' eyes cascaded downward. "Yeah..." Mike turned slightly giving Kris a questioning look at the tone he took. Not wanting to confess anything to fast, or out in the opening for that matter, Kris brushed it off. "I'll...tell you later. Lets just head off to my room." With that being said he headed off into the direction of his room with Mike trailing close behind.

Mike mentally kicked himself at not being able to NOT look at Kris' ass as he walked. He quickly looked away as they entered Kris' room, not wanting to be caught looking at the boy's ass in front of him.

Kris immediately upon entering his room collapsed ass first onto his bed. "Wellp welcome back to my love shack." Kris joked as he twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers. "So what DID take ya so long!"

Mike smirked and threw his stuff next to Kris' bed before plopping down next to him.

"Had ta take a shower before I came over," Mike shrugged it off, hiding the real reason he was late. He had to take care of a problem so he didn't get an accidental boner while he was at his best friend's house.

Kris nodded in understanding. He let out a sigh as he flew backwards onto his bed to lay on it fully. "Well took ya long enough dude. I swear I never knew a guy I know who takes such a long ass showers."

Mike turned his head away slightly to hide the small blush adorning his face.

"Uh...yeah...I just took it late..." he lied again.

Kris shrugged but still wondered silently why Mike had looked away. "Well at least you're over here now." A smile graced his lips as he said these words.

Mike smirked back at him, his blush now gone, and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He jumped on top of Kris and began wrestling around with him, also giving him a 'noogie' every time he got Kris in a headlock.

Kris laughed as he fought back playfully with Mike, but it was no surprise that the taller male had more of the upper hand in his situation. The next thing Kris knew he was once again placed firmly on his back witg his hands pinned firmly at either side of his head. Also thanks to the rough housing his shirt was all ruffled and exposed the pale skin of his stomach. "Haha ok Mike you...-" Kris paused at he look Mike was giving him from above. "Win?"

Mike quickly got off of Kris and went straight to the bathroom, a bright blush on his face. How could he have gotten so fucking turned on by a little wrestling? He nearly fucking kissed his best friend! Not only that, he had a certain issue to deal with now! God dammit! He hated having all of these uncontrollable raging hormones!

Kris cheeks turned a nice shade of scarlet as his mind replayed the scene within his mind. He bit his bottom lip as his pants became a little to tight. Eyes widening he pressed down on it hard trying to wheel it away with pain. Taking a deep breath and taking a chance he exited his room to check on the blond. "Mike...you ok?"

"Just...give me a minute..." he managed to call out through his soft string of curses and mental beat down he was giving himself. It was so difficult for him to not bang his fist on the sink or cry tears of frustration. But no, he was man. Men don't cry, or show weakness. He would just have to sneak in here while Kris was asleep or something...and do something about his 'problem'. Although that could be an issue... He wasn't necessarily vocal about his pleasure, but he did give out the occasional moan and, from what he's heard from himself, the occasional 'fuck...Kris...'. That would be a bitch to have to explain to anyone in the household if they were accidentally woken up either by him or if they needed the bathroom...

Kris frowned in concern for his friend. "Well are you alright at least? I mean you left pretty fast." All he got was a frustrated groan from the other side of the door. He flinched at the sound in fear if pissing off his best friend with his questions. "I'll j-just be in my room if you need me." Backing away from the door he left without another word.

The frustrated groan wasn't even really meant from Kris but Mike guessed it work as it got his best friend, and crush, to stop with the incessant questions. As soon as he willed his 'problem' away and felt it safe, he cautiously went out of Kris' bathroom to head back to his room.

"Sorry...just...got a sudden wave of nausea..." he lied, fairly obviously too, as he tried to explain his sudden bolt for the bathroom.

Kris wanted to question Mike once more at that sad excuse for a lie, but the look in the others eyes told him just to drop it or else their would be nothing but problems between the two boys. "Alright bud, You need anything? You know how my families all meded up." He jested as he sat back down on his bed.

Mike smiled as he returned sitting next to him.

"Nah, I should be good now," Mike shrugged it off, hoping husbanded rang true while he was here.

Kris shrugged himself as he leaned in close to Mike to rest his head against his slim shoulder. "Damn imma tired." He whined as he rubbed his eyes almost cutely. "So what do you feel like talking about, or doing?"

Mike tensed as Kris leaned closer to him to rest his head on his shoulder. When he asked what he wanted to talk about or do, Mike got flashes of images of things he'd like to do and his eyes got wide.

"Uh, maybe...we could just...go to sleep..." Mike suggested, trying to hide the once again growing tightness in his pants, he shifted uncomfortably trying to hide it.

Kris sat up bewildered. "Ya just got here! And plus it's only 6:37 p.m. and you wanna sleep? Come on how about we just talk or something?" Kris basically pleaded, he never went to bed early and no way in hell he was gonna start now! Especially not this friggen early.

"You were the one that said you were tired," Mike denied easily, shifting again to try and keep Kris' attention off the now-becoming-obvious bulge in his pants.

Mike paused in thought, "Okay...we can talk... What were ya gonna tell me at the door? You said you'd tell me later, well, it's later." Mike said, trying to take the attention off of himself.

Kris opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. He had to look away from Mikes intense gaze, he knew he said he would tell him later, and he did wanna tell Mike, but I guess apart of him hoped he would just forget. "Ummm...well...this is gonna be really hard for me to say, mostly because I haven't even tell my own parents yet." His leg began to shake as they usually would when he was nervous. "I also hope this doesn't affect anything when I tell you that I'm...well..I'm gay..."

Mike's eyes widened and his heart swelled with hope.

"Y-You're...not just fucking with me are you...?" he asked cautiously, shifting uncomfortably for an entire different reason. What if Kris finally caught on and was just trying to out him? He wouldn't be able to take it if that's all he was trying to do...

Kris brow rose and his lip curved. "Dude why would I joke about something as serious as this? Well...you remember Jen right?" Once he received a nod he continued. "I didn't really tell you the whole reason WHY she broke it off with me...she umm...wanted to go all the way. I was nervous as hell and wasn't completely sure I wanted to go through with it, but, she seemed to have decided for me. To say the least no matter what she did I um...didn't get hard, not even once. She tried to ride me but I pushed her off, I thought it was disgusting...I hurried and got dressed and just booked it. All I remember after that was her screaming out her door way about how she never wanted to see me again. And as to how I know imma gay is because...well I have a crush on a guy and...to put it bluntly the guy can easily give me a hard on just by moving his lips." Kris buried his face within his hands, that scarlet blush easily returning to his cheeks.

If Mike didn't have control over himself, he probably would have jumped for joy at Kris' declaration. Then he heard Kris say he had a crush on someone.

"Well...who do you have a crush on...? Do I know him...?" he asked, not looking at Kris' face, sporting a light blush of his own as he hoped it would be him that Kris had a crush on.

Kris kept looking away from Mike in fear he might blurt out something he would regret later, especially since the crush was none other then the boy currently sitting next to himself. Plus their was no way Mike could be gay...could he? Kris wanted to doubt it all those sluts at their school did nothing but throw theirselves at him! And he was a teenage boy for crying out loud! With hormones and willing women, it was hard to believe Mike was gay... "Ummm you don't know him..."

Mike felt his heart fall but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh...well...how do you know? I might know him..." Mike tried to pry it out of him. He wanted to know who it was that Kris liked so much, but at the same time...what if it wasn't himself...? What would he do or feel...?

"Maybe you could describe him if you don't want to say who it is..." Mike suggested, trying to act as if he was just curious.

Kris just shook his head as he harshly pressed his fisted hands against his legs. "N-no imma pretty sure don't know him." Mike still relentlessly questioned him, he really wanted to know his crush but Kris didn't want to lose a best friend over something stupid as trivial as this. "How about we just drop it!" Kris began to mentally curse himself as he felt the stinging sensation of salty tears pricking at the ends of his dark chocolate brown eyes.

Mike was surprised by the sudden outburst from his best friend.

"Okay..." he said softly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to upset you..."

Kris was sent back into reality at Mikes tone and also at the fact that the blonde man was grabbing his bags. "What are you doing." Mike didn't look at him as he answered. "Its just getting...awkward and I've upset you... I think it'd just be best if I go." Kris now let the tears fall as he gripped at Mikes black sleeve before he could even exit his room. "If this is about the whole crush thing then fine i like you alright! It's you!" Kris gasped at his own words that flew out of his mouth without his consent, as he let go of the sleeve he cover his own mouth.

Mike's eyes widened at Kris' words. He didn't dare ask if Kris actually meant it, if the way he was covering his mouth was anything to go by then he was telling the truth.

After about a minute of standing there, not moving, with the only words in his mind being 'Kris likes me... He actually likes me!', Mike finally dropped his bag and pulled Kris' hand from his mouth before crushing their lips together for a deep, fierce kiss.

–

Author Notes~

Kristin: HOW UNEXSPECTED! XDDD 


	2. Chapter 2

Kris's eyes widened as Mike kissed him with such fierceness. He moaned into the kiss as a tongue ran along his bottom lip. Nervously he opened his mouth to let the slippery muscle invade his warm cavern. His hands rose hesitantly before he rested around Mike's neck. Eyes fluttering to a close he melted, his mouth being easily dominated.

Mike pulled back before things got too heated, resting his forehead against Kris's.

"I like you too..." he said softly. "I have for a while..."

Kris eyelids drooped lazily as he stared into beautiful hazel. "You really do?" He leaned forward slightly as he received a nod. "Do you think...-" He leaned forward more until their lips were centimeters apart. "-it would be slutty of me to say that I want you..." Just as he was about for press their lips together once more for another heated kiss the floor under him began to shake, signaling the garage door opening.

Mike blushed fiercely at his words.

"Are you...I mean...are you sure you're ready for that...?" Mike asked with a nervous gulp, he felt the shaking of the floor as well but chose to ignore it for the moment, this was much to important.

Kris began to push away but was stopped by Mike's arms circling around his waist. He began to blush even more at the question but he knew he wanted Mike he was sure of it; more sure then anything else in his life. "Yes." Kris smiled proudly at the confidence in his voice

Mike smiled in return to him, pulling him closer for another kiss.

"You don't think it's too soon in the relationship~?" He teased Kris with a smirk.

Kris stuck his tongue out playfully at the statement. "Well you can easily stop me if YOU think it's to early in the relationship Mikey~" Kris cooed as he finally pulled away. Wouldn't want his parents walking in on this little love fest now would he?

Mike growled softly at his returned tease, he pushed Kris back against the bed and straddled him, also putting his hands on Kris' shoulders so he couldn't get up.

"You're lucky your parents are home," he whispered into Kris' ear, his voice low, deep, and husky.

Kris groaned, Mike was seriously not making it easy to stop an oncoming hard on. "Hey Kris is Mike here?" A rough feminin voice called from their living room stairs. "Um y-yeah hes here!" Kris responded. "Well I hope you don't mind but me and your dad need to go pick up your sister! You guys gonna be fine by yourselves!" Before Kris could even open his mouth Mike responded. "Oh we'll be just fine Mrs. Mehl you go and have fun!" Mike looked at him with such hunger in his eyes, if took all of his will power not to shiver in delight.

When Mike heard/felt the garage door close he ground his hips against Kris' experimentally, groaning softly at the feel of the pressure and the friction.

Kris gasped loudly, but sadly it came out more like a squeak, as heated pleasure spiked through out his body. He stayed still though, for he didn't know WHAT to do. He's never been this far before...well with a man that is. To be truthful he didn't even know if Jennifer even counted, she wasn't even able to get him hard once, andal l it took for Mike was to ground his hips into his and he was as hard as a damn rock.

Mike groaned once more before pulling his hips back slightly, he'd never been this far before either, with anyone. But since he realized he had had a crush on Kris he had began to search the Internet for stories and clips to see HOW it was done, so he had the general idea.

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow," Mike whispered softly in Kris's ear before kissing him gently on the lips, lips that were much softer than he had expected them to be.

Kris moaned in appreciation into the soft and gentle kiss they shared. More moans began to escape his lips as a pair of warm hands slip up his shirt to roam over his smooth skin.

Mike trailed his hands over the body he had longed to touch, tweaking Kris's pert nipples when he brushed over them with his fingers. Then he started to pull Kris's shirt up the farther up his hands went, pulling it up and over his head and off completely, continuing the interrupted kiss.

Kris pulled away after moments of still continuing the kiss. He gasped for much needed air as his body grew warmer with each touch of Mike's magical hands.

He turned his head to the side when a pair of lips latches into his neck. He panted as his pleasure built, he never knew how much he actually wanted Mike until this very moment.

Mike started lightly grinding their hips together. He didn't actually plan on having sex with Kris just yet, after all they had just confessed only moments ago that they liked each other. He knew people would judge them if Mike were to take Kris now. He didn't care what people thought about him...it was Kris he was worried about. Kris was one of the most non-violent people he knew. Well, when it came to actually fighting that is. He hated getting into fights, so it was likely that he wouldn't stick up for himself if someone tried to pick on him or bully him.

Kris groaned as all the slow activities began getting to him. "Is it possible to die from pleasure?" Kris questioned teasingly as Mike kept up the foreplay. "Just please do something? I feel like imma 'bout to explode."

Mike smirked at Kris's begging. He started undoing Kris's pants, stopping before he took them off completely.

"Are you sure...I mean...I'm not pressuring you or anything? Am I...?" Mike asked nervously. He didn't want it to be anything like what he had said Jen tried to do.

Kris smiled softly. Reaching forward he planted both his warming palms to either side of Mikes face. "Mike his isn't anything like what happened with Jen. I want you and only you.

Mike nodded his head and kissed Kris deeply once again as he finished taking off Kris' pants.

Kris gasps loudly into the kiss as the merciless cool air hit his aching member. He wondered what would happen now. He also wondered if it would feel good. His lust filled mind raced with so many thoughts that he couldn't seem to just stop thinking.

Mike grabbed Kris's member in his hand experimentally, not used to touching anyone else's dick except his own. He was a little awkward with it at first but that didn't last long as he was working with the same anatomy. Soon he was laying kisses all along Kris's jawline, neck, collarbone, and down his chest, stopping at a pert nipple to take it between his teeth and flick it with his tongue, listening carefully to each reaction to each new thing Mike tried on him.

"Ahh...Ahhh. M-mike..." To be truthful this wasn't the first time he had been touched in such a way, but it WAS the first time it actually felt good. Everything Mike would do to him would make him go crazy and with each touch he would want more.

Mike moved further down Kris's body, giving kisses and nips all along the way, stopping just before he reached Kris's member with his mouth, looking back up at him.

Kris blushed as their eyes made contact. "Ummm you don't have t-to do that i-if you don't w-want to." He stuttered looking away from between his legs in embarrassment.

Mike smirked at Kris's embarrassment before taking him member as far into his mouth as he could without gagging.

As new wet heat surrounded his throbbing member screams began to fill the room. His hands latched onto golden locks in desperation. It felt so good! But it also took all his willpower to try and not cum into that beautiful mouth of Mikes right then and there. "Mike! Oh Mike!"

Whatever Mike couldn't fit in his mouth he made up for with his hand, pumping and twisting Kris' base. He started bobbing his head up and down and using his tongue the best he could with the limited movement he had inside his mouth.

The screams of bliss were becoming uncontrollable now. His edge was near, he knew it. "M-Mike I'm g-gonna cum!" He warned in fear of coming into that warm inviting throat of his new lover. "Mike!"

Mike made a split decision to pull away before Kris came. He had never done this before so he didn't know what his cum would taste like and he didn't want to risk upsetting Kris if he were to spit it out right away because it tasted horrible or something.

Kris sighed. Reaching up with his right hand he ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself. The need to cum though was painful at this moment; their seemed to be no "wheeling it away". He whimpered as the pain intensed.

Mike heard the whimpered and continued his pace with his hand, he could sense Kris' need to cum and he didn't want to disappoint. So he continued pumping Kris's member until the familiar strings of cum were arcing over Kris' stomach an onto his chest, Mike also getting some on the hand that was still pumping Kris, milking him for everything he had.

Kris gasped for much needed air as Mike continued to milk him of all he had. He was finally able to recapture his breath after a moment of rest. He looked down to see Mike with his very obvious buldge. Well it was time to return the favor.

Removing Mikes hand from his privet region he flipped their positions until Kris was a top of Mike.

Mike was surprised by the sudden movement and switch of positions as he found himself underneath Kris. What surprised him more is that he didn't mind being on the receiving end of the kind of pleasure Kris was about to give him. He noticed he still had a little of Kris's come on his hand and gingerly, almost like a cat, stuck the tip of his tongue in it to get a taste and see what it was like.

Kris sucked in his bottom lip as Mike licked at his fingers tentatively. He never knew how a scene like this could be so...so...HOT. Fingers fumbled with the button of Mikes pants, he wanted to pleasure the man now below him as fast as possible, he wanted to make him feel good like he made HIM him good.

Mike finally decided he liked the taste and began slowly licking it off his hand, as if it were a treat or that it might taste bad if he ate it too quickly off his hand. Then he felt the cool air hit his member and he nearly cried out because of the cold hitting his sensitive skin.

Kris watched the others actions carefully, especially when he gingerly grasped the solid member into his palm. He started off with soft and steady strokes; but as he watched Mikes reaction his eyes seem to have pleaded for him to go faster. Complying he sped up his hand while applying more pressure.

"Nng...Kris...please..." he groaned, pleading softly for Kris to go faster. He had started arching his back slightly from the pleasure.

Kris stopped at the action, earning him his own whimper of dissatisfaction. He wanted to try what Mike tried though...so deeming himself ready he lowered himself until his face was even his the swollen flesh of Mikes cock. Nervously he parted his lips and wrapped it around the very tip; looking up he once again watched for sighs.

Mike's breath caught in his throat and he had to fight himself to not come right then and there because of how fucking hot Kris looked with Mike's dick slightly in his mouth and looking up at him like THAT.

"Nng...fuck..." he moaned, also fighting not to just thrust mercilessly into Kris's hot, awaiting mouth until he came down his throat, he gave another groan at the image that presented itself with that thought.

Hearing Mikes breathless moans gave Kris the encouragement he needed to take more into his mouth. He began to bob, lick, and nip at the hard flesh just like his lover had done to him...but he wondered...did it feel really good if you took it all in. Curiosity getting the better of him he shoved more and more into his mouth until the tip of Mike's leaking cock hit the back of his throat. Who knew Kris didn't have any gag reflexes.

Mike's eyes opened wide and his mouth was completely open in a silent scream. Kris was really testing his willpower to not just flip him over and fuck his mouth hard and deep until he came. He was almost crying at the restraint. As soon as he felt his tip hit the back of Kris' throat his mind went blank and he was completely speechless, which included moaning. For a few blinding seconds he even forgot how to breathe. He had definitely never had anyone do THAT before. And it had felt fucking fantastic.

Kris hummed knowing it would send out sweet vibrations to further pleasure the withering blonde. He tasted the salty precum as it was forced down his throat, he didn't mind through, it actually tasted pretty good. He sucked hard on the cock inside his mouth as he tried his best to push the man closer to his own nirvana. He bobbed again still continuing to take every single inch of that delicious dick into his mouth.

Mike was writhing from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. It was far better than anything he had imagined before.

"K-Kris...Kris!" Mike tried warning him he was about to come but couldn't say anything other than his lover's name."Fuck...KRIS!" he finally shouted as he felt his seed shoot straight into Kris' mouth and down his throat.

Kris eyes widened, to say the least he wasn't really expecting he warm liquid that was currently shooting down his throat. But like everything else, he didn't mind, strangely enough it actually tasted wonderful. He chugged as much as he could, unfortunately some escaped from the corner of his mouth. Deeming Mike finished he plopped the now soft member from his mouth.

Mike blushed fiercely when he realized that he had come in his lover's mouth without giving him much more of a warning than screaming his name over and over again. He refused to meet Kris's eyes out of embarrassment once this realization hit him.

Kris eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at Mike who refused to look back at him. "Why won't you look at me?" He questioned which caused the cum that escaped his mouth to dribble down to his chin.

Mike glanced at Kris and noticed the cum dribbling down his chin and his blush darkened. 'I probably look like a fucking tomato! Dammit!' Mike yelled to himself in his mind. He tried to keep eye contact with Kris, but with his cum dribbling down Kris' chin he was just too damn embarrassed and he couldn't figure out why.

Kris was confused...what was Mike looking at? Hand rising to investigate he understood why as he felt the now cooling liquid of Mikes cum. He mentally smirked, was dominate Mikey embarrassed? Deciding to give a little show Kris followed the cum trail with a single finger back into his mouth where he greedily sucked it down.

Mike's eyes widened as Kris put on the display. He quickly flipped Kris over and stared at him, almost hungrily, before crashing their lips together in a greedy kiss.

When Mikes tongue entered his mouth Kris tasted a hint of himself. He didn't taste as good as Mike did he admitted to himself.

Mike felt the rumbling of the garage door open and growled softly at Kris' parents timing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kris held in a fit of giggles at Mikes frustrated face. "There's always tonight when everyone's asleep." He suggested. "But for now you should hurry to the bathroom and wash yourself up before my parents see the mess." Pushing Mike off him lightly he began busying himself by tucking mini Kris back into the compounds of his pants.

"You need to clean up yourself," he said giving Kris a small peck on the corner of his mouth before getting up and taking his clothes, making a quick dash to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed before Kris's parents notice. He flushed the toilet for good measure before he came back out and returned to Kris' room.

Kris looked down at himself and sighed, he hoped he didn't have cum anywhere on himself, but his hopes were always dashed. Opening up his closet he threw off his shirt and put on a fresh one. His favorite pair of pants got the same treatment. Now refreshed, in more ways then one, he sat back down on his bed. His eyes fluttered to a close, figuring he could give them a bit of rest.

Fortunately for Mike, his clothes were out of the way (somehow) when Kris came so he didn't have any on his clothes. Once he was dressed and the toilet flushed, he exited the bathroom and went back to Kris' room, noticing his eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep. Mike smirked.

"Kris~" he called sensually, "If you don't wake up your parents will be suspicious~ Especially if they come barging in without knocking." Mike teased, knowing full well that that's exactly what Kris's parents did.

Kris's lips poked out slightly as he opened one eye to look at his 'intruder'. "Imma not even asleep." He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "I was just resting them is all."

Mike snorted at that.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he rolled his eyes, a smirk still plastered to his face.

Kris pouted at this. "Really I was!" His cute little act just earned him a kiss. Rolling his eyes he checked the time, once time was confirmed he about jumped in excitement. "OMG!" Snatching up his remote he turned on his T.V. "I can't believe I almost forgot about my wrestling!"

Mike just face palmed, something he had picked up from his sister, as he sat on the bed next to Kris.

"It's not like you aren't recording it anyway," Mike said, leaning back on his hands as Kris turned on the T.V.

"Touché mi amigo, but...yeah I got no comeback BUT I GOTTA WATCH IT!" As soon as he flipped on the recording he was greeted with the wonderful sound of John Cena's into music! "Yes!" Fist pumping the air he watched the T.V intently.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"I still say Randy is better," he smirked to the slightly older brunette.

Kris playfully glared at the blonde next to him. "Oh yeah? Well who ALWAYS kicks his ass when he has a match with him?" He poked at his chin as if he were in thought. "Oh that's right! John friggen Cena!" A smirk graced his lips as he crossed his arms, as if accomplished something.

"Yeah? You know why?" Mike paused to move closer to whisper in Kris's ear. "Because Randy doesn't wanna accidentally hurt his lover." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'lover'.

Kris shivered at the tone. "Yeah, yeah your just saying that because ya can't handle the truth." A blush crossed his cheeks as he used one hand to push the other away.

Mike smirked at his reaction.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked casually.

"That John Cena can kick Randy Orton's ass anytime anywhere and that Randy's using all his might but he just can't defeat the champ!" He crossed his arms once again, nodding his head at the words that seemed to only ring true within his own head.

Mike snorted at Kris's confidence in what he said.

"As I said, because he doesn't want to hurt his lover and make him upset~" Mike stuck with his reason for Randy not winning.

A coy smirk crossed Kris's lips. "How about we get into the ring eh?" Taking a chance he turned his body until he was sitting on Mikes lap. "Would you lose just because you don't wanna hurt me? That could put an damper on my confidence and I COULD get really upset with you." Teasing was always one of Kris's trademarks.

"Oh I didn't say I would let you win~ But if you had the WWE championship then I probably wouldn't try my hardest to take it from you~ Unless you wanted me to of course," Mike said the last sentence sensually, flipping Kris so he was on his back with Mike on top of him, 'pinning' him down.

Kris rolled his eyes from under Mike. Almost casually, he rose his arms to rest his hands behind his head. "Well that's good because if I had that then no way in hell I'd give it up." His words were full of egotistical confidence. "Though I bet you'd be trying to put me in a lot of 'submission maneuvers'."

"Oh I wouldn't have to try," Mike smirked back, putting his full weight on top of the older teen.

Kris fought back a moan as full weight was pushed against his oversensitive body. "Damn dude are you TRYING to get me hard while my parents are home?"

Mike smirk only grew.

"Why? Is it working~?" he asked as he ground his hips against Kris's.

Kris bit his bottom lip to stifle his cries that wished to pass his lips. "Oh it's working alright. Now stop before I smack you."

Mike laughed softly, stopping his hips. He gave Kris a small kiss as an apology before he proceeding to get off of him.

Kris sat up with a sigh. "Well I guess I brought it upon myself." He laughed while scratching the back of his head. "But like I said there's always tonight. If you you're game that is." That coy smirk returned.

"Am I that irresistible?" Mike 'flaunted' himself, teasing Kris.

Kris looked at the other up and down. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie. "Hate to admit it because I don't wanna rub that ego of yours, but, yeah your pretty damn irresistible."

"I knew it," Mike laughed, conceitment clear in his voice.

Kris rolled his eyes with a smile as he directed his attention back to the T.V. "Oh! Attitude Adjustment motha fucka! Take that Miz!" For this occasion Kris just HAD to double fist pump.

At which Mike proceeded to face palm once again. True that he didn't like The Miz either, but he wasn't paying enough attention to the T.V to be as excited as Kris was.

The door to his room burst open abruptly, startling the two boys out of their wits. There in the doorway stood Kris's twin sister Kristin, who had and equally excited look on her face. "Dude Kris did you see that!" Kris nodded happily. Wait...when did you get home?" "Um just a few moments ago? Didn't you feel the garage door? Mom and dad went to pick me up from Shanna's remember." Kristin stated a matter-of-factly.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Great. Another 'John' fanatic," Mike teased lightly.

"Nyeh go suck a dick." Sticking her tongue out playful she left the room before Mike could respond in any way. "Don't give him any ideas." Kris whispered with a shake of his head.

Mike smirked as she turned around at Kristin's departure.

"If only she knew~" Mike said softly looking at Kris with a gleam in his eyes.

Kris's brow rose at the others gleaming with mischief eyes. "Well she might if you keep actin' like a horny teenager." He teased as punched Mikes shoulder lightly.

"But what if I am a horny teenager?" Mike teased back.

"You got a hand dontcha?" Kris retorted with a raise of a hand. "I'm sure you know how to use it."

Mike's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah...but why use mine when it feels so much better with yours," Mike said with a smirk and he leaned slightly closer to the older teen.

"Although I admit it does feel MUCH better-" Pausing Kris pressed his index finger against Mikes forehead and slowly pushed him away. "Now's still not the time horny teenage boy."

Mike laughed and pulled away.

"I never said we'd do anything right now~" he said. "Now who's the one with the dirty thoughts?"

"Hey, hey, hey! You were implying it I'm the innocent one here." Kris rose his hands in defense but a smile was still spread across his lips.

"Maybe...but you still thought it~" Mike smirked mischievously.

Kris eyes darted all around as he tried relentlessly to come up with a comeback. "Yeah...well...shut up..." Yup total comeback master.

Mike laughed at Kris's comeback but didn't tease him about, he would likely end up being in the same position eventually and he didn't want to be teased endlessly.

"You're missing your 'precious' wrestling," Mike did tease him about that though.

Hmmm so that's how he was gonna be? Alright then. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Mmm Mmm just look at that John Cena with those wonderful muscles and those dimples! Oh what I wouldn't do for a piece of dat."

Mike downright glowered at the boy next to him. Two could play at that game. He got himself in check and simply went easy with the rest of the wrestling show and even when it was over. He was 'laid back and easy going' on the outside, but on the inside...he had wheels turning, a plan formed quickly in his mind.

They both just stood there in silence. Kris became nervous as the time passed and wondered if he went to far with his joke. Just hours into the relationship and already a fight? Awww shit... "Listen Mike I didn't mean..."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Whatever," he just brushed it off easily, going back to whatever he was doing.

Kris heart was shattering at the tone. He didn't know if Mike was joking or... To say the least Kris was sensitive, along with his sister, even though she was usually very reluctant to show it unlike him. "I'll be right back." Shooting from his bed he left his room to go talk to Kristin which also means finally confessing to her if he wanted this problem to be solved.

Mike just figured he had to go to the bathroom so he didn't think anything of it, just kept reading/texting on his iPhone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kris strolled into his sisters room where he sat down and explained what was upsetting him, and after telling her everything...she hit him. "Come on don't be a baby! You know how dry Mike's sense of humor can be! And remember he's the king of sarcasm! Man I would of thought you being his boyfriend AND longer best friend you would know his stuff!" Kris bit his bottom lip, knowing full well she was right. "Bro-" she let out a soft sigh. "Just talk to him." Kris nodded and gave his sister a big hug for her guidance. "It's great having a twin." Kristin gave off a crooked smile as he pushed Kris out of her room. "Go get 'em." were her last words as he closed the door to her room.

Mike looked up when Kris came back in.

"Man if you were in the bathroom you better have sprayed something, cuz dayyum!" Mike teased, honestly thinking Kris was in the bathroom.

Kris furrowed his brows like he usually did when he was confused. "I wasn't in the bathroom. I was talking to my sister...Look are you actually mad at me for what I said?" Nervously his hands began to fidget.

"Mad at you? For what?" he asked incredulously. "And...what'd you tell your sister...?" He asked cautiously.

Oh...so he WASNT mad...opps. "Um..." Laughing nervously he sad down beside Mike. "Um I told her everything...but it's ok! I know she won't tell anyone, we always keep each others secrets."

"And she's...okay with it? With us?" Mike asked curiously, almost with disbelief.

"Of course she is. My whole family already said they would accept me if I'm gay...makes think they knew I was gay before I friggen did. I'm just...not ready to tell them is all." Sighing he leaned over to rest his head against Mike's shoulder once again. "Has anyone ever told you, you make a great pillow."

Mike mentally cursed himself for not being able to stay "mad" at Kris long enough to follow through with his plan.

"Wonder what the rest of your family would think if they found out it was me you were gay for..." Mike said softly, honestly curious. "And yes, I have been told I make a good pillow. My sister can't ever stay awake long enough for anything," Mike rolled his eyes at the memory.

Kris processed the new information, he never thought of that... "Hmm well I get the feeling sleep overs would probably be an issue but other then that I think they will be good with it."

Mike chuckled at that input.

"I have no idea why they would ever have a need to be worried~" Mike feigned innocence as he looked at Kris with a glint in his eyes.

Kris gave him a look as if to say "yeah right". Crossing his legs he rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Yeah I have to wonder what on earth they would have to worry about."

Mike paused to think for a minute.

"Well...what if we didn't actually...you know...have sex," he stuttered slightly before continuing, "and prove to them that it wouldn't matter if we were to have sleep overs because we didn't do anything...well...not go all the way at least." He finished with a wink, meaning their earlier activities.

Kris frowned at this, to be honest he actually really wanted to go all the way with Mike...but it was the first day of their relationship so it would probably be pretty slutty, and he was in no way a slut! "Alright."

Mike saddened on the inside but it was his fault. Kris wasn't the only horny teen in the room, but he would have to control himself...he wondered how long it would be until he just said 'Fuck it.' and had sex with Kris. They both had been wanting the other for a while...this was going to be interesting.

The hours seemed to fly, the next thing either of them knew Kris's mom was at the door way telling them goodnight. The house was silent after that, the only noise there was left was the sound of the T.V in Kris's room. "So what would ya like to now?" The brunette questioned from his relaxed position on his bed.

Mike bit his tongue from saying 'fuck you into the mattress.' Instead he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Have anything in mind?" Mike returned the question.

Kris shook his head, he did have a couple of things in mind but wouldn't dare put them into play. "Guess we could just...talk?" Hmmm how lame

Mike smirked but said nothing about it.

"Did you see Randy's ass while he was wrestling?" Mike's smirk grew

Kris snickered. "Kinda hard not to when he 'slithers' into the ring." He got onto his knees to get a better look at the other. Crossing his arms he waited for a reply.

Mike's smirk deepened.

"You're totally jealous," he said, not meaning it in the least.

Kris's arms still crossed, he leaned forward until his face was inches away from Mikes own. "So what of I am?"

Mike leaned in even closer.

"You have no reason to be," he said, kissing Kris lightly on the lips.

Kris smiled brightly. "I better not." His lips overlapped Mike's as he, for once, ignited the kiss. Arms wrapping around the other he pushed at his head to make the kiss deeper. A slippery tongue massaged his bottom lip causing him to emit a small moan as he parted his lips to let the others tongue explore his mouth.

Mike explored every inch that he could of Kris's wet cavern. He tasted so good, Mike had to fight not to just ravish Kris right then and there. But sadly, he said they should wait, to earn Kris's parents trust...

Kris removed his mouth from Mike's, only to trail soft kisses from his jaw line down to his neck where he nipped and sucked at the skin, being gentle enough to not leave a mark, would be very awkward to try and explain to his parents if they payed attention enough to notice.

Mike moaned softly from the attention to his neck, a particular sensitive spot for him. For now, he would let Kris dominate, to go as far as he dare with his parents just a little bit away and able to wake up at any moment and hear them.

Kris pulled away to look into those beautiful hazle eyes. "Um...how far do you...ya know? I can always lock the door." He admitted softly as he fidgeted with his index finger that was resting behind Mikes head.

"Yeah...but wouldn't your parents still hear us...?" Mike asked blushing lightly. Later he would never admit to acting like the girl, but right now...he didn't want Kris to get in trouble...and he still wanted to come over for sleep overs and stuff.

Kris sucked in his lips in thought. "Well...not if were quite about it...my parents never check on me either and plus imma be blunt here my parents do it almost ALL the time without me and my sister knowledge. So why wouldn't we be able to pull it off? Or are you a very bad screamer Mikey?" At this he smirked.

Mike narrowed his eyes slightly.

"From what I heard earlier, you're a bit of a screamer yourself," Mike retorted smirking at the small blush adorning Kris' face.

"Well I guess it's be because your just to good...or it's possible you screamed louder then me because I deep throated you...don't you wanna come down my throat? I wouldn't mind tasting you again, it's delicious." Kris eyes began to cloud in lust as he licked his lips at the memory.

Mike tried to stay mad, he really did. But when Kris had THAT look on his face and was saying THOSE words...he couldn't help the small shudder that wracked his body from the memory of Kris deep throating him.

Kris knew he was getting to him, he just needed a small little nudge. "Come on Mike let me suck you...wouldn't that be nice Mikey~?"

Mike's whole body shook with the effort to not throw Kris back onto the bed and have his way with the older teen. He did, however, begin attacking Kris's lips with his own after throwing him back on the bed and straddling his hips, grinding down onto him for that sweet, sweet pressure.

Kris's moans were muffled thanks to the wonderful mouth that overlapped his. His own hips rose to meet Mikes thrusts downward to cause and equally satisfying result.

Mike groaned in the back of his throat, which made him pause in the kiss so he could groan. Then he looked at Kris hungrily, devouring him with his eyes before ravishing his lips once again, forcing his wet appendage inside Kris's mouth.

Kris allowed his mouth to be dominated, his tongue only moved if Mike would allow it too, and for some reason it made him all the more hot. Hands casting downward he fumbled with the button of Mikes pants.

Mike groaned again, this time not stopping the kiss, he moved his owns hands down to quickly do away the button and zipper on Kris's pants and begin removing them.

Kris whimpered as the cool air hit the leaky head of his cock. Pants now down to his ankles he kicked them off. He was anxious for what was to come next, all that was running though his mind was just the thought of Mike making him come.

Mike stopped the kiss to move lower down Kris's body, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping just before he reached Kris's member, hovering just over it, eyes clouded with lust, teasing Kris.

Kris groaned and squirmed as Mike's breath shrouded his member. The heat becoming unbearable. "Co-come on!"

Mike smirked as he took Kris's member as far into his mouth as he could in one movement, whatever he couldn't take in was thoroughly taken care of by his hand.

Kris quickly covered his mouth to stifle his moans. The mouth was just so warm, and Mike's hand seemed to know just the right way's to touch him, he seriously had to use all his will power to not cum like a premature teenage boy.

Mike started bobbing his head, becoming a human vacuum cleaner on Kris's prick. But soon he stopped his sucking so he could use his tongue. He dipped his tongue into the slit tasting the salty pre-cum, eagerly offered to him by Kris's weeping dick, before circling the mushroom-like head on the tip, then, moving down further, tracing the sensitive vein, pulling his mouth away so he could trace it all the way to the base and back to the tip before placing his mouth back on Kris's hardened length.

'Holy fuck where did he learn this from! And why didn't he do it earlier! Oh...shit...!" Kris whined and pulled at Mike's sleeve to signal his very near orgasm. At this moment he didn't trust his voice to be able to whisper.

'Hn, so I guess that reading came in handy...' He thought to himself. This time he didn't let up his actions. He wanted Kris to come in his mouth, wanted to taste everything Kris had to offer him, to it's fullest.

Kris bit down roughly on his hand, leaving an indent of each tooth, while the other fisted at Mikes shirt. He came with a vengeance down the others throat, the sensation of it all being greedily sucked down was enough to make him faint on the spot. He released his hand from his mouth as his body went limp.

Mike felt the body underneath him become limp and quickly became worried.

"Kris...? Kris? ...Kris?" he kept calling out. He had started to panic because Kris wasn't waking up.

Kris groaned as his left hand massaged his temple. "I think it's actually going to get some taking used to with the supposedly expert mouth of you's." Kris teased pulling at Mike's shirt wanting him at his face level.

Mike sighed in relief at Kris finally coming to.

"I thought I might have killed you," Mike joked lightly, getting closer to Kris's face as Kris wanted him to.

"Yeah that will defiantly be on the news 'boy killed by blowjob' headliner for sure." He rested his arms around Mikes neck once again, the position very comfortable for him.

Mike blushed hotly at his words.

"Well...you weren't waking up so I couldn't tell!" he tried to defend himself, still blushing from embarrassment.

Kris laughed silently at the others expression. Placing a small kiss against Mike's lips he decided it was his turn. Quickly he flipped their rotation, who knew this was the only way he will ever be 'top dog'?

Mike shifted uncomfortably, a blush still on his cheeks. Sometime during his panicking he had lost his..."excitement."

Kris looked down with disappointment. "I guess I scared the erection outa ya? Well no worries I'll fix that baby~" Slipping a single hand in-between their bodies he played with the now only semi hard member. His index finger grazed the tip earning him a hitch of the breath. Palm encircling the hardening appending he began to pump slowly.

Mike blushed as Kris pointed out the obvious about his erection.

"W-wa-wait...uhnn...Kris..." his objection died in his throat as Kris pumped his swollen cock and his objection turned into a soft groan.

Kris's hands stopped as he heard the objections, the only reason he stopped was a fear he did something wrong. Sitting up, one hand flew to his mouth while the other in between his own legs, basically covering himself. "D-did I do something wrong?" Fear shown in his eyes but through anothers eyes, he looked absolutely delicious!

Mike looked at him and groaned again, unable to stop the involuntary shudder that wracked his body. Kris just looked so innocent...so...fuck-able.

Kris grew uncomfortable at Mike's silence also causing his fear to intensify. "Yo-you known I'm sorry if I...I'll j-just stop." As he finished he was getting ready to get off Mike completely.

Mike pulled him back down with an almost feral look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare blue ball me...would you?" his eyes were still clouded over from when Kris got 'lil Mike' back to full attention.

Kris sucked in his bottom lip as a scarlet blush covered his lip, all of it just adding to his cuteness. "I j-just thought..." he stared into clouded hazel making him lose his train of thought. "I did...um so-something wrong...?"

"Does that," he thrust his hips upwards to meet Kriss so he could feel his renewed erection, also giving a soft groan, "feel like 'you did something wrong'?" He asked, not sounding mean or angry in the least.

Kris gasped softly at the action and responded with a hake of his head. "Well I guess I better not disappoint." Thinking he made Mike wait enough he slicked his way down til he was face leveled with Mike's swollen erection. In one swallow it was down his throat.

Mike had to use all his will-power not to scream at the sudden swallowing of his member. He blacked out for a couple of seconds because of not screaming and how difficult it actually was. When he came back to, Kris had started moving his head up and down on his cock. Kris's mouth felt fucking fantastic around his member. All his mind allowed him to process was the pleasure and the ability to breath and groan and moan [softly] in pleasure.

Kris sucked roughly on the leaky organ, tongue running over every pulsating vein it could find, teeth scrapping to give off that pleasurable yet painful feeling. He worked the cock in his mouth hard, he just wished to taste the delicious juices of his lovers cum just once more.

Mike stopped Kris's movements momentarily, just long enough for him to get out a semi coherent sentence.

"If you...keep that up...I won't...last...much longer," he managed to say between pants, his vision nearly escaping him because of the amount of pleasure Kris's talented tongue and mouth were giving him.

Instead of the words slowing him down it seemed to make Kris pick up the pace. His head bobbed faster only taking few breaks to scrap or tongue at the ready to explode organ.

Mike was physically crying at the will not to scream, he wasn't sure how he would hold back his scream when he came. Which didn't take long. With Kris's expert sucking and swallowing, Mike was exploding down his throat in only a matter of seconds since he had stopped Kris earlier to warn him. He bit his tongue, hard, to keep from screaming as he came in Kris' mouth and down his throat.

Kris gobbled down the delicious liquid happily, this time none of it escaping any crevice of his mouth. The now soft member slid out of his mouth with a pop and with all the actions going on Kris tried his best not to get hard once again. Their was no doubt he wanted Mike but he guessed if Mike wanted to wait...then he would wait...

This time it was Mike's turn to black out, only difference is that he blacked out because of how much energy he used to NOT scream out his pleasure along with Kris's name. He was out for a good 15 seconds before his brain started working again, his eyes opening slightly.

Sometime around those 15 seconds Kris had managed to grab his boxers and to slide those back on. Hopping off Mike, he smiled once he saw the other open his eyes slightly. "Well now what? Bed?" The smile never left.

Mike managed to roll his eyes.

"Yeah...but where are my boxers...wouldn't want to fall asleep naked and have your mom walk in on THAT in the morning... Would be awkward to explain..." Mike said only slightly serious, he really didn't want to explain that, much less have his boyfriend's mom see him naked, with the possibility of also having morning wood. That would be even worse...

Kris just pointed to the ground where the used to be forgotten boxer laid. As Mike got off the bed to slip on the boxers Kris went to the top of his bed to slip under the covers. He yawned silently as he waited for Mike to return to the bed.

Mike plopped back onto the bed, being careful not to land on Kris, and rolled over him to the other side, against the wall. Once under the covers, he pulled Kris towards him and wrapped his arm around the older teen's waist protectively.

Kris sighed contently as he snuggled under Mike's chin. Staying up or a few more minutes to recap on today's events he then soon followed Mike's lead into the world of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike slept peacefully for the first time in a while, while he had Kris in his arms. When he woke up the next morning, the sun was trying to shine through the blinds, which caused Mike to curse said sun.

Kris awoke to the movement of the body next to him, but refused to open his eyes. It felt to early to wake up, so that's what he didn't do. Groaning softly he turned his body until his back was facing Mike and hid under the covers away from the light.

Mike snorted and got an idea.

"If you don't wake up I'll tickle you..." Mike whispered softly into Kris's ear, knowing it wouldn't do a thing to get him awake. "Or maybe I should just suck you until you get hard and then suck you off~"

The latter offer was very tempting but, sleep was still calling to him. Turning onto his stomach he let out a louder groan. "Tickle me and you die..."

"Then I guess that just leaves me sucking you off~" Mike said again into Kris's ear, running his hands down the older teen's sides and to his hips. He quickly flipped the still trying to sleep teen onto his back and crawled down between his legs, working at the organ now in front of him until it was standing at full attention.

"You know...I could just always leave you like this as well..." Mike added after Kris's member was fully erect and there was no possible way for him to go back to sleep without release or a cold shower, which would wake him up anyway.

Kris whimpered at the thought of being left like this, and also at knowing full well he defiantly wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. "Y-your such an a-asshole..." He tried to squirm away but his hips were clutched tightly in Mike's hands. "What-do you w-want me to d-do?"

Mike feigned actually having to think about it.

"Well...actually...now that you're awake..." Mike trailed off his words, starting to pull away from Kris's straining erection.

Kris's eyes widen as Mike began pulling away. If he was gonna be like that he defiantly wasn't going to beg. Hand reaching up he bit at his index fingers nail to keep from begging the other to suck him off but it just intensified the cute innocent aura around him.

Mike shuddered at the difficulty of not ravishing the body in front of him from how adorable the older teen looked.

"Awe, what's the matter~? Is something bothering you~?" He questioned teasingly, not letting Kris feel his own straining erection.

Kris mentally growled at the younger teen. "N-no not a-at all." He strained to say, disappointed that he couldn't keep his voice in check. Propping himself up onto his bedpost he slid one leg off the bed acting as if he was going to get up completely. "Just g-gotta take a c-cold shower it s-seems."

"Well...if you ask...I could ways take care of your...problem..." Mike said, drawing small circles on Kris's exposed inner thigh, pushing out his bottom lip for the hell of it.

Kris inwardly shivered at the small touches. Oh just a few more inches and his all to eager 'lil Kris would be touched. Fuck he couldn't take it anymore. "Nng then w-will you pl-please take care of m-my problem?"

Mike smirked.

"All you had to do was ask~" Mike said as he got a firm hold on the throbbing member calling his attention.

Kris squeaked as his erection was gripped roughly. "Hey n-not so rough!" Whining softly and adorable pout formed on his face as he looked at the other dominate male.

"Well I guess since there isn't any lotion or lube...I'll just have to use my mouth so it's not so rough~" he concluded, moving Kris back onto the bed completely with Mike between his legs, staring down the throbbing erection before taking it into his mouth; performing similar actions as the night before.

Kris panted and mewled like an animal in heat as the warm caverns of Mike's mouth overlapped his cock once more. Hands fisting at his sheets he tried his hardest not to buck further into that glorious mouth. "Miiiike uhhhn!"

Mike hummed softly, causing sweet vibrations against Kris's member, before he pulled away slightly.

"You better be quiet, your parents should be up by now~" Mike cooed before once again taking Kris's weeping cock back into his mouth.

Kris whimpered as his member was enveloped in heat once again. Covering his mouth he muffled his screams and moans to keep his parents from running into his room in fear something was happening to him.

With Kris now controlling his screams and moans, Mike focused solely on his pleasure and making him come in his mouth once again; sucking, licking, and jerking at what he could.

Tears leaked from the slits of his tightly closed eyes as the pleasure built and built until he just couldn't take it anymore. With a strangled cry he released into Mike's mouth, which stayed firmly placed over his cock. Spent he laid there panting to try and regain his breath.

Mike swallowed every drop Kris offered him, letting none of it escape. When he was finally done Mike crawled back up to be eye-level with him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"How's that for a morning wake-up call?" Mike teased the still panting teen.

"Mmm well it sure as hell woke me up..." Kris panted out as he looked up at Mike with half lidded eyes. "You're such a horny teen." He cooed poking Mikes lips lazily.

"Maybe, but you know you liked it," Mike chuckled.

Kris kept up the poking of Mike's lips as he smiled contently. "I guess I do." He looked between their bodies to see the straining erection of the other through the thin fabric o his boxers. "So what are we gonna do about YOUR problem hmm?"

Mike averted his gaze, finding everything else in the room suddenly fascinating, looking everywhere except back at Kris's intense and expectant look, hiding the blush now adorning his cheeks.

Kris tried not to giggled at the obvious blush and embarrassment on the others face. "Do you not want me to do anything hmm? No sucking you off? Or no rubbing you until you cum all over my hand? Making such a mess that I will have to lick it clean like the naughty boy I am?"

Mike shuddered as his imagination went to work with Kris's suggestions, not helping to cool himself down at all.

"Now who's the horny teen?" Mike retorted as heatedly as he could with his straining erection commanding attention. There was no killing this one by willing it away...

Kris put up the most innocent look he could muster. "Me? A horny teen? I was just making suggesting that seems like you don't want me to do? I guess it's off to the cold shower for you?" Chuckling softly he bent forward to lick Mike's cheek like a feline.

Mike shuddered at the action for an entirely different reason as a small frown began to come across his features. After about a 3 second delay, a long 3 seconds for Mike, he quickly dipped down and wiped his cheek on the cover, basically his version of 'freaking out'. Unfortunately that still didn't help his...problem, to go away.

Kris growing, tired of waiting he pushed Mike until he was on his knees before he himself joined him. Pressing his lips against Mike's in a fierce kiss. Dipping his hand into the others boxers, he played with the strained cock inside.

Mike groaned softly and looked at Kris pleadingly.

"Please..." he begged softly, barely even audible.

Kris pulled away until he was only centimeters away from the others mouth, his hand also stopping. "Please what? " His heart sank.

"Please...make me come..." he begged, an almost whine-like sound coming from his throat as Kris stopped moving his hand.

At that Kris had to sigh in utter relief. He didn't know why but he loved to touch Mike in this way, it made him feel good that he was the only one who could make him lose such control.

Nodding he started his hand back up but in a more quicker pace then the last. Thumb teasingly brushing the tip while the rest of the fingers brushed at the pulsing veins.

Mike moaned in utter relief as Kris continued stroking him, going at a faster pace. He leaned his body towards Kris's, the older teen helping to keep him kneeling while he was being jerked off by said older teen.

Kris kept up the pace even when he felt the end growing nearer, in fact it made him go faster until Mike came spraying across his chest. To muffled his scream Mike bit down on Kris's shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. Strangely enough, the action forced him to stop himself from being turned on. He pushed Mike away slightly to look at the mess, the site looked to delicious, Kris just couldn't contain himself. Taking his hand from the others boxers he bent down to lick away the seme that was spewed across Mikes chest.

Mike blushed brightly, embarrassed for some reason. He shuddered slightly when he felt Kris's warm, wet tongue lapping up his semen hungrily; it wasn't a bad shudder, no, far from it.

Kris pulled away as he finished licking up every last drop of semen. He rested back against his bed post licking his lips contently. "I love the taste of you."

Mike shuddered once again at Kris's words and the way he said them.

"Well...um...now what...?" he asked, blush still present on his cheeks.

Kris shrugged. "We can get dressed and get some breakfast. Or..." Outstretching his arm he traced his index finger along the dip of Mikes perfect stomach. "We could keep this up. But we can do whatever you wish."

Mike was finding it increasingly difficult to not just take Kris and forget about his parents being just down the hall. But sadly he knew he couldn't.

"I-I think breakfast would be the safer choice..." he mumbled softly, pink tinge still ever-present.

Kris nodded but just as he was about to get up a knock came to his door. "Wow an actual knock? Come in!" At the ok Kristin opened the door. "Hey dad just finished breakfast, he wanted me to come in here and tell you." She murmured lazily getting ready to leave once more, but stopped just as the door was about to shut. "Nice bite mark." Smirking widely the door shut with a soft slam.

Looking down at his shoulder sure enough there was that incriminating bite mark Mike planted on him. Reaching up he touch it lightly but flinched away. "Guess I better wear a shirt.

"Ah...sorry about that..." Mike muttered softly. "But hey, at least we know why there was a knock!" He added, a slight guilty look on his face from the bite mark and seeing Kris flinch away from it when he went to touch it.

Kris shrugged and covers the spot on his shoulder to keeps Mike's guilty expression away from it. "Come on don't feel guilty over it." He reassured as he stood. "Besides..." A small blush tented his cheeks as he looked away. "I liked it." With that he went over to his closet.

Mike looked at him incredulously.

"Did you...I mean...do you really mean that?" he asked, a small blush on his own cheeks. He just wouldn't tell Kris that that gave him all kinds of ideas for future reference.

Kris smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I actually had to stop myself from getting turned on again." Letting his arm rest back at his side as he shuffled through his hanged shirts.

Mike got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Kris to hug him from behind, nuzzling the crook of his neck, the side without the bite mark.

"Thank you..." he said softly before pulling away and getting his own shirt, and clean boxers thanks to Kris not removing them when he jerked him off.

Kris held in fits of un-manly giggles as his neck was nuzzled, he was almost sensitive everyone but the neck was one of the most sensitive. "Thanks? For what?" He turned to ask while the other dressed.

"Just...nothing..." he said trying to drop the subject. "Anyway, breakfast is ready. Don't want to make your dad mad if we don't hurry up and get out there." Mike added, changing the subject.

Resisting the urge to sigh he nodded his head in agreement. "Well whatever I did..." Walking up to Mike he gave him a soft kiss to his lips. "You're welcome." Turning on heels he opened his door to head into the kitchen for some good ol breakfast.

Mike sighed in relief as Kris turned away, glad that he didn't try to pry further. Then he followed the older teen into the kitchen, giving a small smack to his ass before they became visible to the rest of his family. He just couldn't resist.

Kris jumped at the action and on instinct covered his ass with a blush. "You asshole." He muttered with a glare to the back of the younger teen.

"Man what took ya guys so long." Sandy, Kris's mother, questioned as he took a bite of her eggs.

"Just had some things to talk about." At the other end of the table Kristin couldn't help but laugh silently which earned her a glare from her male clone.

Mike rolled his eyes at the interaction between the two twins. Of course if Mary had been here they probably would have been acting similarly to Kris and Kristin.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked while eying her two children. "Momzy we be twins! Do we really needs to explain ourselves." At the tone Kristin used seemed to have earned her a pretty powerful smack to the back of the head by her mom. "Ow! That hurt." "HA!" Kris yelled while pointing at his 'injured' sister. "Shut up ya jerkwad!" Kristin growled.

Mike began laughing softly by now. Instead of commenting, he just got some food ready on a plate and sat down and started eating.

"What chu laughing at blondie." Kristin teased the quite boy who just ate calmly. "I don't think he needs to answer to you." Kris stuck his tongue out playfully. "Are you blonde? NO! I was talkin' ta blondie you silly boy!" Everyone at the dinner table most likely would have sweat dropped if it was an anime.

"Tch. Hey! I can answer for myself!" Mike called to Kris, playfully knocking him upside his head.

"Ow!" Kris yelped as he rubbed the back side of his head. "I swear when we get back to my room you're so gonna get it!" Kristin couldn't help but laugh out a "I bet he is!" in the most matter of factly voice a laughing person could do. Kris fought the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks but instead glared at the laughing girl.

Mike's eyes widened slightly at Kristin's input, not at the 'threat' Kris had issued him. He had to fight not to say "Would you shut up!" and basically give away anything to their parents.

Kristin snickered at the double death glare. "Come on I was just playin' get those sticks out of your butts." She would have said asses but daddy dearest was sitting right across from her and wasn't to keen on her cursing. "Whatever." Kris muttered before taking a bite of his bacon. Kristin rolled her eyes at the bitchy attitude, their was no doubt in her mind that he was bottom now.

Mike stiffened slightly when she said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, continuing to finish his breakfast.  
>"Come on guys she's just playing." Paul, their father, put in his input. Kristin rose a brow at the two of them basically saying 'see nothin to worry about.' Sometimes their parents could be so dense.<p>

Mike pointedly ignored her.

"So how have you been?" Mike asked Paul, trying to make small talk.

"Oh same old same old, go to work get home work some more." He shrugged.

As time past it all consisted of small talk and something random splashed in.

"Well mom, dad we still going to the store?" Kristin asked. "Yeah, still surprised you want to go." Sandy answered. "Eh decided I didn't want to be cooped up today."

Mike had to fight a blush at the ideas that popped into his mind because of the opportunity Kristin was giving them. The blush wasn't the only thing he was trying to fight down either.

Kris just calmly ate his meal on the outside but on the inside he was anxious and excited to be alone with Mike once more. "So when we headin out?" Kristin questioned. "Soon. I wanna just get the shopping done so I can come home and finish my smut book." At this Paul shook his head like he normally would.

Paul shook his head and Mike rolled his eyes.

"We could make our own smut book," he whispered quietly, so only Kris could hear him, then had to keep himself from smirking.

Kris glared at him from the corner of his eyes a he fought another blush that wished to make itself known.

After finishing their breakfast both Kris and Mike headed back his room. Flopping onto his bed out of habit Kris flipped the T.V on just to check what was on.

Mike rolled his eyes at the familiar action.

"Awe, what's the matter~? You don't want to get started on making our own smut book~?" Mike teased heavily as he sat down next to Kris, leaning back on his hands.

Kris smirked in amusement as he kept flipping through channels. "Hmm not just yet I think I should keep you waiting just a little while longer."

"Yeah...that's true, wouldn't want your parents to hear you scream my name before they leave," Mike agreed cockily, smirk only growing.

Kris snorted at this. "Scream your name? Arrogant much?" Seeing nothing on he flipped off the T.V and laid back onto the bed, an amused expression written all over his face.

"Well of course! Whose else name are you going to be screaming while I pound into you?" Mike acted as if their having sex wasn't anything new, even though they hadn't actually had sex yet.

"Well could scream my own name since I am teh sex." He joked calmly as he looked at the other male. "Guess you should do something to make sure it's your name hmm?"

"You mean like...make you hard and ravish your body?" Mike teased back, still just sitting relaxed on the bed, despite his obvious hard-on.

"Mmm well sounds like a good plan to me." Kris whispered as his lust for the other built within. "Kris we're leaving, make sure the dogs get taken out!" Kris propped himself up on his elbows. "Alright!" Not soon after the garage door opened signaling his family's departure.

Kris turned to say something to the other but didn't get a chance to say a single word as he was pounced on abruptly. "Dude what the hell?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"You said I should make you hard and ravish your body...well I'm getting a head start on the ravishing part," Mike smirked, his eyes slightly glazed over with lust for the other.

Kris cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink as he suddenly became to shy under those hungry eyes that stared down at him, like all he wanted to do was tear into him in the best kind of way. "O-oh y-yeah?" He managed to stutter out almost pathetically.

"Unless you'd rather have me get started on the making you hard part first...although...that would still include some ravishing..." Mike said thoughtfully, suddenly going 'deep into thought' on the matter.

Kris really didn't know whether to actually answer, or to stay silent. The latter one was what he seemed to choose as his mouth stayed shut with that cute flushed face of his.

Mike smirked at the look. "Nah, I think I'll just ravish you and let you get hard in the process," he finally said with a wink, continuing his interrupted actions by kissing down the older's jawline before moving to his neck, where he gave small nips, licks, and kisses.

Kris breathing came in irregular pants at the light yet loving touches the other was bestowing upon his skin. Everywhere Mike's lips touched would leave a pleasurable burning sensation that would have him begging for more if he didn't have such self control.

It wasn't long before Mike began edging Kris' shirt higher and higher up his body, slowly he made his way up the older's lean chest and finally over his head, ridding him of the material completely. Once the shirt was gone Mike began kissing down his chest, stopping at his nipples to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Kris breath hitched for a moment before letting loose a low mewl. It seemed to give Mike the boost in confidence he needed to lick teasingly at the erect bud before plunging it into his mouth. "Nng...M-mike..."

Mike smirked, pulling away from Kris' nipple enough to say, "See? You're already moaning my name~" Then, before Kris could retort, he took the hardened bud between his teeth and rolled it around, flicking it with his tongue.

Kris moaned loudly in the back of his throat, his spine bending as he arches off the bed as the pleasure shot down across every sensitive nerve. "Damn h-how do you know h-how to do all t-this?" He panted out as his hands began fisting at the sheets.

Mike smirked up at him. "Why Kris~ Haven't you ever gotten curious as to how this," he gave a small thrust of his hips down onto Kris' to show they were both guys and not able to be penetrated the 'usual' way, "is supposed to work? I've certainly done my fair share of studying at least~" Mike added before making his tongue as pointed as it could be and giving Kris' nipple one last small lick and then moving further down his body, stopping once again to dip his tongue into the older teen's belly button; dipping his tongue in and out, mimicking another motion he was about to do.

Kris squirmed, moans spilling from his silky pink lips, Mike was seriously driving him crazy with want. "I ha-have been curious b-but ahhh I g-guess it never occurred to me t-to look it uuup." He admitted as he laid still for the other to teach him some techniques.

Mike smirked at Kris' moaning. That reading had definitely paid off.

"Well, how else would I know how to do those things with my tongue~?" he confessed, referring to giving him oral last night, and this morning, and the things he did with his tongue during the oral. Once he moved away from Kris' belly button, he nuzzled just above the older's pants line, teasing at his button, not undoing it just yet.

"Well..." Kris squirmed as he was teased relentlessly. "I didn't-know what I was d-doing..." He admitted shyly. "Well I guess w-who care, now will y-you s-stop teasing me." Whining probably wouldn't get him anywhere but like hell he wasn't going to try.

Mike smirked at his whining. He was not going to live that one down!

"Hmm..." he feigned thinking as he undid the button with his hands then used his teeth to undo Kris' zipper before pulling his pants down, again, with his hands. Then he began mouthing at Kris' erection through the offending material still covering it, soaking said material with his saliva.

Kris whining only intensified as the bare skin of his erect member was being taunted by the thin cloth of his boxers. Bucking his hips he sought out that same pleasure as he came to familiarize.

"Ah ah ah, not yet~" Mike said shaking his finger, he did, however, finally remove the whimpering teen's boxers; but he didn't touch him anymore just yet. "Are you sure you still want this...?" he asked cautiously, suddenly unsure if Kris really wanted to go all the way just yet.

"If I didn't want this I would have stopped you already. I want you Mike..." Kris admitted his blush growing with each would he panted out. "So get on with it will ya?" Just as the words slipped pasted his lips, a set of three fingers poked at his lips. "Suck" Was all Mike said on the matter.

Obeying the rough command Kris slipped the fingers between his thin lips. Closing his eyes he concentrated on making sure every digit was covered evenly with his saliva before pulling them out to nip at the tip.

Mike shivered at the small action. Once Kris was done, Mike moved his hand down Kris' body, past his erection, and straight for his tight entrance. He experimentally massaged at the ring of muscles 'guarding' his entrance. Slowly he pushed a finger inside of the older teen who tensed instantly.

"Relax...I'll go slow, don't worry," Mike soothed, guessing the foreign finger in the older's ass probably didn't feel the most comfortable.

Didn't feel comfortable was an understatement, in fact it was down right weird. A second finger soon slid in to meet it's brother, once both were connected they began to part creating a scissor like motion. Kris' breath hitches and he couldn't help but tense up at the pain that shot up his spine. "Is this gonna get better soon?" He whined as tears leaked at the corners of his eyes as he forced his body to relax.

Mike moved up to give Kris a small kiss on the lips, knowing better than to say anything about the tears. Then he moved back down between Kris legs, his fingers never leaving his hole, and took the older teen's member into his mouth, trying to distract him from the pain. When he finally felt Kris relax enough, he slowly pushed in a third finger, and with that he immediately started looking for the bundle of nerves in the boy's prostate that would send him reeling.

Kris forced his hazed mind to focused on the mouth that was covering his member with it's blissful heat as those fingers moved around inside. As soon as he was about to give up on it ever feeling good Kris body jerked and he moaned loudly. "I don't k-know what th-that was but do it again!"

Mike pulled back from Kris member and smirked. Finally! He moved his fingers in a 'come here' motion over the spot he thought Kris had previously spasmed to.

Kris body began to quiver and shake uncontrollably as that spot was rubbed and poked at without a moments rest. "Nng if y-you don't s-stop I'm g-gonna cum!" Those fingers inside froze immediately which gave the withering brunette a chance to regain his breath.

If Mike couldn't control himself, he would have been laughing softly; as it was, his body was already shaking slightly from the withheld laughter.

"Now that you're nice and stretched and...willing, I believe it would be a good time to mention, we don't have any lubrication," Mike whispered softly into Kris' ear as he got back up to eye-level with the quivering teen.

Kris didn't trust his voice at the moment thanks to all his moaning from the previous events, but he knew he had to get this out if it would help with the, ahem, entering process. "Theirs l-lotion in the towel cl-closet in the h-hall." He managed to stutter out.

This only caused Mike to smirk more. Quickly he went to retrieve the lotion and came back, stripping himself and quickly applying some to his hardened dick. Then he positioned himself at Kris' entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, waiting for the confirmatory nod before slowly entering himself into the virgin hole of the older teen.

Kris of course wanted this, more then anything he would say, but it didn't stop the nervousness from seeping into the pit of his stomach at the thought of being taken. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his muscles to help ease the intrusion. "Of course. Now just get on with it." He urged the younger as he wrapped his legs around the slender waist above him.

Mike nodded his head and slowly pushed forward, stopping at the wince of pain from the bottom even with the preparation.

"This is gonna hurt..." he said softly before continuing his way in until he was all the way inside. Only then did he stop to let the other get used to the very foreign feeling that was now emanating from his ass. Once he was fully entered he started giving loving kisses all over the crying teen's face.

Kris tried to hold back the tears but they just seemed to have little tinny minds of their own, the pain was just to unreal, guess he knew how virgin women felt now.

As sweet kissed were placed soothingly upon his face, his muscles relaxed until he felt like a big pile off mush. Sighing softly he nodded his head for Mike to continue.

As soon as Kris nodded his head, Mike gave him one last big kiss on his lips before beginning to slowly move in and out of the teen beneath him. Giving a few experimental thrusts here and there, still waiting for Kris to really be use to Mike's dick in his ass.

Kris' body still ached from the pain of the cock up his ass, but it soon just turned into a dull throb and the pleasure built up once again, seeming even better then when Mike would suck him off. He needs more of this new found pleasure. Wrapping his arms around Mike to pull their bodies closer together he pleaded for the blonde man to go faster and harder into him.

Mike smiled and gave Kris another deep kiss before complying and beginning to thrust harder and faster. Before long he started thrusting in at different angles, trying to hit that one spot.

Kris moaned and clung tighter to the body above him, but not tightly enough as to hurt him. The angling Mike seemed to be doing felt strange as he could feel it poke and prod against the skin on the inside, but the unnatural feeling soon flew out the window as that same strange small bundle was touched even harder then the fingers that brushed it.

His breath caught in his throat and he let lose the loudest mewl of ecstasy he's ever had. "Mike! Again! Again!"

The moans and cries of pleasure were music to Mike's ears. Complying, he thrust into that same spot over and over again, hitting that little bundle of nerves every time. He wanted this to be the best sex Kris ever had or ever will have, well, except in the future if Kris is willing to have sex again; and judging by the sounds he was emitting, he would definitely be willing. Mike couldn't stop the groans coming out of his own mouth as he thrust into the tight heat that was Kris' ass. This was their first time and already he knew he wouldn't get enough of the boy, now man, underneath him.

Kris dug his fingertips into the pale flesh of Mikes back as the said teen pounded into him with no mercy. His cries filled the silent room as well as his bed creaking do to insistent rocking. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He cursed as his orgasm neared. "M-Mike I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Before he could finish his sentence he was hit with the biggest orgasm he had ever had. Cum shot out and covered his chest along with Mike's. His body contacted, squeezing the still thrusting member inside.

Mike gasped as the walls contracted around his member. He couldn't hold in his orgasm with how tight Kris now was and came after a couple more thrusts into the older teen.

Kris came up with the conclusion that, it really want so bad being filled with semen, only downside is you have to clean that shit up.

The older boy unlatched his body from the one above to rest back comfortably on the bed to try and regain his breath.

Mike leaned down and rest his forehead against Kris' as both breathed in the other's air. "How do you feel...?" Mike asked softly when he finally got his breathing back under control.

Kris smiled as he looked into the hazel eye of the other. "I feel as great as ever. Lower back hurts a bit, but imma guessing it's supposed to hurt?" he shrugged at his question as if it didn't matter. Leaning his face a few more inches forward he kissed the others cheek tenderly to wipe away any worries he had for him.

Mike turned his head slightly and kissed the boy beneath him, a slow, sensual, deep kiss. "I'm glad," he finally said softly as they pulled away.

"Now what do we do?" Kris question, his eyes beginning to droop slightly. Sex really could take it out of ya, hell he wondered how people managed to have rounds. Ah you'll learn Kris you'll defiantly learn~

Mike chuckled softly at Kris' eyes beginning to droop. "First, we clean up." Mike said, referring to both of their ejaculate, "Then...we sleep." He added, only slightly teasing Kris.

Kris hummed softly as the thought of sleep was quite appealing at this moment. As Mike finally removed himself from his entrance Kris pushed himself off his bed to go to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth, but as soon as he got up he felt cooling liquid slide down his legs. At this his cheeks turned a bright red as he realized it was Mike's cum.

As soon as Mike realized why Kris' cheeks were a bright red, his turned a nice shade of pink as well. "S-Sorry..." he stuttered, hurrying to get the warm wash cloth so they could clean themselves.

Kris stood in the middle of his room holding onto his ass to try and stop as much cum from dripping onto the floor as he could. Mike came back moments later cleaned up himself and handing him the warm washcloth. Taking it from him gently, he cleaned off his fingers and began to scrub away the cum from the back of his legs.

Mike looked away as his blush darkened significantly. Standing next to the bed awkwardly, waiting for Kris to get done cleaning himself.

Done with his own task he set the dirty washcloth on his computer desk. Looking around he picked up his pair of boxers easily slipping them past his legs. He was always shy when it came to being naked no matter what the circumstance. He glanced at Mike who was still looking away with embarrassment. Smile returning he sat down next to him suddenly wrapping his arms around the others neck to bring the blonde onto a tight hug. "I never took you as a person to get so embarrassed Mikey~"

"Yeah...well...it's really not that...difficult..." he mumbled, avoiding using the word 'hard'. He had also covered himself up with his hands and legs as Kris was cleaning himself. He was too distracted and embarrassed to think to put on his boxers.

Kris of course noticed this and refrained from calling him 'a horny teen' just to mess with him. Freeing one of his arms he reached down in-between Mikes legs. Pushing his hands away gently he began toying with the once again erect member. "Hmmm am I really this irresistible?" Kris questioned actually getting flattered by it all.

Mike only blushed more as his body stiffened when Kris began moving his hands. "Nng...s-so what?" Mike turned his head away again as he basically just admitted that yes, Kris was that irresistible

Kris smiled at the others wording, always such a big man wasn't he. Pulling away he leaned down to squirt some lotion onto his hand. He relished in the groans from the other as he applied the cool substance onto the others throbbing meat Then before Mike could comprehend all that was happening Kris had shimmied his way out of his boxers and was straddling each side of his hips and was positioning the blondes member at his entrance. He only allowed the tip inside. "How much do you want me Mikey?"

Mike's eyes went wide as he finally comprehended what Kris was doing. "So much..." he said softly, holding his breath before leaning forward and kissing Kris deeply. Mike had had his hands on Kris' hips for support for the older as he started moving and straddling his hips.

Kris kissed back with just as much passion as the other applied. As he focused and the fiery dance their tongues were battling, he slowly descended further down until the hilt was fully sheathed into the tight compounds of his ass once more.

Mike pulled away and groaned softly as his member was completely sheathed within the other's ass, his grip on Kris' hips tightened as he fought to force Kris back up only to slam back into his ass. Once the groan finally stopped he did however slam his lips back onto Kris' in another heated kiss.

Kris moaned and whined into the kiss. Raising back up he forced himself back down causing him to pull his lips away from the other to moan rather loudly. "Ahhh Miiiike!" His hips rose and fell at a quickening pace as his mind grew foggy with lust and passion. "You feel so g-good inside me!"

Mike's mind was quickly going blank as the other boy was riding him and moaning loudly. Mike stopped him for a few seconds so he could give his back some support and help Kris ride him, as soon as he was up against a wall, still sitting on Kris' bed, he started moving the older teen once again, thrusting his hips up to meet with Kris' thrusts, letting loose moans of his own.

Kris snaked one arm under Mikes armpit to claw lightly at the skin of his back while the other massaged his scalp as the blonde haired male nipped and sucked at his shoulder blade.

Two minutes or so into it was when that sweet spot within Kris was struck. This of course caused him to scream rather loudly in pure bliss and his hips began to move faster and harder down onto the thick rod of meat.

Mike arched his back slightly as Kris was clawing at it, loving the feel of it because it meant he was doing good. When he heard Kris scream rather loudly he thrust up as hard and fast as he could, grabbing a hold of the other boy's own, renewed erection, and pumping it almost at the same speed.

Kris panted as he tried to pull as much air into his quickly emptying lungs. The spot inside him was stuck repeatedly causing white to fill his vision. "Mike! Im so close!" He announced as his second orgasm of the day neared. "H-harder!"

Mike complied as he started thrusting into Kris as hard as he could, but with him having to thrust this hard, he had to let go of Kris' member and grab a hold of his hips because of their position.

Kris clung to Mike for dear life, his nails dug into his skin, an action he will probably feel bad for later but for now not realizing it. As the cock inside his as thrusted in a few more times, hitting his sweet spot each time, he finally came. "Oh MIKE!"

"Fuck! KRIS!" Mike yelled right after him, once again coming inside the older teen as he gave once last deep, hard thrust

Kris gasped as the warm liquid painted his insides white. Knowing the sensitivity level was high for the both of then he carefully rose up to remove the now limp member from inside him. Sighing he sat back down on Mikes lap to try and regain some more breath.

Mike rested his head against the wall, giving a small whine, which later he would refuse to admit he made, as Kris pulled off his member. He still kept his hands rested on Kris' hips, not ready to move them from the boy on his lap; it was also his way of holding them semi close from the mind blowing sex they just had, at least, Mike knew it was mind blowing for him.

Kris sighed as his lower back began to kill him. Giving Mike a small kiss on he lips he slipped off his lap to lay on his back. Sighing he realized he and Mike still had to do some cleaning before either could really rest.

Mike still hadn't moved from his position against the wall. Cumming twice in only a few minutes could really take it out of a guy. He was still trying to get his muscles and arms and legs to listen to his brain and move.

Kris once again felt the liquid leak out onto his bed sheet. It didn't matter though and he didn't really want to get up just yet to clean himself off. Sighing he used his arm to cover his eyes, shrouding him in darkness for a moment.

"Are you okay...?" Mike asked as worriedly as he could in his physically drained state.

Kris removed his arm quickly, he didn't need Mike to worry about nothing. "Yeah in fi-" He winced as he rose from the bed into a sitting position. He rubbed at the middle of his back that was causing many shock waves of pain.

Mike finally for his body to listen long enough to move down into a laying position, dragging Kris with him. "Maybe we should sleep now...?" he asked as he pulled the sheets over them and pulled Kris closer to his body.

Kris kissed him softly before pulling away and getting up. "I'd love to but I think we first need to clean up. Who knows how long we'll sleep for and I wouldn't really want my parents to walk in on all of this." Cleaning himself off he slipped his boxers on once again back on along with his shirt, the pants really didn't matter, was a hot day anyway. "Do you mind pulling the sheets off for me and bring them downstairs while I prepare the washer?" He asked kindly but would understand if the other wished to refuse.

Mike sighed, knowing he wouldn't get Kris back into the bed to sleep just yet. "Yeah, I'll be right down," he said softly, pulling himself off the bed and cleaning up before slipping his own boxers on and starting to remove the sheets.

Kris smiled thankfully as he went down into the basement to prepare the washer.

Mike came down moments later with the soiled sheets. Whipping a blue stick against the stained so they would disappear, capping the stick he shoved the sheets into said washer. Sighing he closed the distance between him and Mike hugging him close and resting his head against the others shoulder. "Thankies."

Mike chuckled softly and returned the hug, holding him close. "No problem...can we go to sleep now?" Mike asked, slightly teasing but also being kinda serious; he really was tired.

Kris pulled away and smiled up at Mike, his chocolate brown eyes almost sparkling with all the happiness welling up within him. "Yea of course." Lacing his fingers with the younger blondes they both walked back into his room hand in hand.

Mike squeezed his hand gently as he led them up the stairs and back to Kris' room, never letting go of the others hand. Finally he flopped down onto the bed and pulled Kris close to his chest, holding him close once again as he slowly started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Kris waited until he felt the others steady breathing . He looked up at Mike's peaceful face, and he couldn't help but smile. He reached out to toy with a few strands of hair before he reluctantly pulled himself away from the others embrace, parents and all. Turning on his stomach he let his eyes drift to a close for sleep to take him.

Mike adjusted himself, even in his sleep, so that he could wrap an arm around the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris awoke to a warm arm draped lazily across his mid section, it also made him question if the other was a cuddler when it comes to sleeping. Trying as not to wake the blonde, Kris tried to shimmy his way out of Mike's grasp.

Just as he pulled away Mike woke up do to the movement. "What time is it...?" he asked groggily.

Kris blushed slightly, knowing full well he was the reason the other awoke. "Sorry I woke you." He apologized softly. "And it's..." He turned to loom at his clock. "Ten til Five." Getting what he wanted he turned back around.

"One of us will get used to the other eventually," he mumbled in reply, not concerned about it at all as he laid back down to sleep some more.

Kris' lips tweaked at the sides, he wasn't tired anymore but it didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy the other company even if he was asleep. Since he would be hearing out for his parents he scooted close to Mike and nuzzled under his chin inhaling his sent.

Mike smiled as he once again wrapped his arm around Kris' form and held him close, falling back asleep in a moment's notice.

Kris staying true to what he said, stayed awake the whole time, just thinking about certain things to pass time or gently playing with the collar of Mike shirt.

The garage door opened, vibrating the floor, Kris pulled away from Mike at the sound. Kissing the said teen gingerly he slipped out of his grip an went to help his parents bring in the groceries, also hoping he didn't wake the sleeping boy while he was slipping away.

Unfortunately, with Mike already being so close to consciousness anyway, he did wake "Parents home already...?" he asked, not quite as groggily as before.

Kris froze in his doorway, turning around he nodded at the younger teen. "Yeah, I gotta go help em too, so I'll be right back ok? You can still sleep still if ya want." He smiled gently before finally leaving his room, allowing Mike to follow if he wanted.

"No, I'm good. There's no telling what your mom would do to me if I tried to sleep longer," Mike joked lightly as he got up and followed Kris to go help his parents unload the groceries.

Kris smiled but as he walked with Mike he made sure to kept his ass an arms length away, he didn't wanna get slapped again. After a long while of bringing in and also unloading groceries the two teen boys headed back into Kris' room. Down on his bed once more Kris sighed with accomplishment.

"Now what do we do?" Mike asked curiously, not really sure what else there was to do.

Kris thought about it for a moment before sitting up in bed. "You can sit in bed with me and hold me?" He said with a smile as he held out his arms for the other.

Mike returned the smile as he moved behind Kris and, with a leg on either side of the older teen, held him around his waist. "How's this?" he asked softly in said teen's ear.

Kris leaned back into the slim chest of the other teen feeling in place and at home in a sense. "Perfect."

Mike held him close as he nuzzled at the older's neck comfortably. "Good...I'm glad," he finally said softly, feeling completely relaxed with his arms wrapped around the older teen.

Kris smiled turning his head slightly to kiss Mike's cheek and being the hopeless closet romantic he is whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Mike lifted his head at that. "Aren't I the one supposed to be whispering sweet nothings in your ear, not the other way around?" he teased lightly, a small smirk on his face.

Kris smiled his chocolate eyes sparkling once again. "I don't think it matters. Just because I'm bottom means I can't whisper those sweet nothings into your ear?" He pouted after his question.

Mike smirked evilly. "And what if it does?" he teased heavily, moving closer to that provocative bottom lip that was sticking out.

"Then it's not fair." Kris whined slightly as he stated at those lips that just seemed to get closer an closer to his own thin pouty ones.

"Who ever said life was fair?" he teased, laughing softly before kissing the still pouting boy in front of him.

Kris hummed into the small kiss. Though it is true, life wasn't fair, that still didn't mean he couldn't whisper his own sweet nothings to his dominate lover. As lightly as he could he bit the others bottom lip.

Mike moaned softly to the other as his bottom lip was bitten. "Are you trying to turn me on while your parents are right down the hall?" he teased Kris as he pulled slightly away from the kiss, smirking.

"No, I'm just being my normal cute self." He smiled showing all if his pearly whites. "Plus my parents are downstairs they hardly come upstairs."He pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"Oh really...? So what your saying is...that you want me to take you right here and right now with them only a floor below, where surely they can hear the rocking of the bed?" he asked, pressing himself against Kris, letting him just how much the idea actually appealed to him.

Kris held in a moan and just smirked at what Mike had said. His hands began to massage the blondes inner thighs, purposely staying away from the most likely hardening member. "No I was more focused on the idea of being a cock tease."

Mike frowned at this and the evidence proving Kris' words as his hands wouldn't move any closer to his now straining erection. He couldn't decide if Kris was telling the truth or if he was, in fact, teasing.

Kris licked his lips wetting the irritating dry skin. He knew he wouldn't be able to deny the other. Reaching higher he cupped the others now obvious erection through his pants, massaging it with skillful fingers. "What do you want me to do?"

Mike let out a soft moan as Kris finally grabbed him. "Nng...suck me...please..." he begged softly, something he would deny to his grave.

It was amazing how Kris was the only one who could get this man to beg the he did. Smiling widely he turned in Mikes grasp to sit on his lap and kiss the daylights out of the boy in front of him. His lips slipped down from the jawline to the junction of the blondes neck. While his lips worked he hands pulled at the stretchy elastic of Mike's boxers, thus setting the erect member free. Slipping down onto his knees in front of Mike he slowly licked the length of the base , stopping at the tip to play with it's slit before wrapping his lips around it, sucking gently.

Mike's breath caught in his throat as Kris played with his member. He moaned softly as he gently began sucking at his tip like it was a sucker. His hands automatically moved to the older teen's head, not yet getting the urge to shove himself into the other's mouth.

Kris moaned, sending out those sweet vibrations all throughout the the cock in his mouth. He shoves more into his mouth, swirling his tongue around whatever he could before outlining the throbbing veins. More was shoved in until the leaky head hit the back of this throat. Sucking roughly on the weeping appendage he could feel the pre-cum easily slide down into his esophagus.

Mike's hips convulsed upwards as Kris moaned around his member. He gasped when, once again, his tip hit the back of Kris' throat. He still couldn't get over that the boy didn't have any gag reflexes and could take him like that. "Nng...fuck...Kris..." he moaned softly, keeping it soft so Kris' parents weren't alerted that they were doing anything.

Kris smirked around the member before swallowing once more. Sucking, licking, curving his tongue around the base, then came the bobbing that cause he lips to brush the sensitive veins repeatedly. One of his hands reached up to help bring Mike closer to the edge by cupping his balls and rolling then like a pair of dice.

Mike fought not to scream as Kris did this. He could have sworn his eyes rolled to the back of his head. If Kris kept that up it wouldn't be long before he came...hard.

Kris kept up everything he was doing, he would feel the organ in his mouth tense up, and the amount of pre-cum was unreal. Shoving every inch into his mouth he swallowed hard one last time and his reward was that delicious white liquid shooting down his throat.

Mike gasped as he came hard down Kris' throat. He almost screamed from the pleasure but instead dug his nails into Kris' shoulders, trying to find some way to relieve to building scream.

Kris flinched at the nails that dug into his shoulder blades, guess he was lucky he was wearing a shirt or else he would defiantly have nail indents. Once Mike was done ejaculating he pulled the limp dick from his mouth with a plop. He licked his lips, clearing away any cum that could have made it's way past his lips.

Mike released his grip on Kris' shoulders so that his hands were just resting there instead of digging into said shoulders. Once he regained his breath he leaned over to kiss Kris on the lips deeply.

Kris kissed back. Wrapping his arms around the other he opened his mouth inviting the others tongue in to play. Of course it did and they sat there playing tonsil hockey. Around that time he tried to wheel his own erection away but, it just didn't want to leave.

Mike ignored the taste of his own cum in his lover's mouth as he kissed him with his tongue. "Would you like some help with that?" Mike whispered in the struggling boy's ear softly.

Kris indeed wanted the others help, but he I'd help him so much today it should just be him getting all the pleasure and maybe some more rest. "You've done so much for me today Mike...I don't want-..." He was silenced with a finger pressed against his lips. Brown looked into hazel.

"You've helped me just as much, if not more. I don't want to hear it," Mike said the last part teasing softly as he kissed Kris once again. Then he picked the older teen up, set him on his bed, and took his place on the floor between his legs. "Don't worry about me," he said softly as he undid the other's pants and pulled his member free.

Kris wanted to protest but with such firmness in the others voice he just couldn't get the words out. So instead he just nodded his head and let Mike do as he pleased. Placing his hands on the others shoulders he massaged them gently with his thumbs. His breath hitched as his member was set free, then he waited in anticipation for the other to continue.

Mike wasted no time in taking Kris' member as far into his mouth as he could, immediately becoming a human vacuum and sucking on Kris' dick.

Kris moaned as quietly as he could, thought it was pretty hard seeing as that warm cat like tongue would wrap around his cock, and how that mouth would just suck him dry of any precum, eager for the main dish. One hand clasped behind Mikes neck to play and tug at bits of his dirty blonde locks. "Nng...Mike...!"

If Mike hadn't already came three times that day he would probably be getting hard again, but at this point he was sure he was done for the day, but right now he was focused on the man in front of him and giving him all the pleasure he could.

Kris moaned deep in his throat, thanks to the three orgasms he had today he was still pretty sensitive the racks of orgasm appearing quicker then the three other times. His orgasm still hit pretty hard, the need to scream was unbearable. Removing a hand from Mike he brought it to his mouth to bite down on it, the pain actually bringing him more pleasure.

Mike eagerly swallowed all Kris had to offer him, letting none escape. He let Kris' now limp member slide from his mouth as he gave a small extra suck to make sure the panting boy in front of him was really done.

Flinching slightly from the suck to his sensitive member Kris removed his hand from his mouth. Looking down he saw teeth mark indents in his flesh, he rubbed it before laying it at his side.

"Feel okay? Looked like you were bitin it pretty hard..." Mike asked, referring to his now teeth indented hand.

Kris smiled lightly as he shrugged it off. "It's fine, didn't really hurt to be truthful." He admitted as he set the teeth indented hand on his lap.

"Didn't hurt?" Mike asked incredulously, "It certainly couldn't felt good!...could it...?" He asked carefully, also honestly confused and curious.

Kris blushed and looked away from the other. Should it NOT have felt good? Does it make him bad in the eyes of the other if it did? "Ummm...it actually kinda...well not kinda...felt nice..." He admitted, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to the other.

Mike's eyes widened in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "Well...I mean...how good?" he asked, just curious now, learning what he could for possible future reference.

"Umm...I don't know just good?" When he did bite himself it actually did send him over the edge...it made him wonder how it would feel if Mike was the one who did it but purposely. It did feel good last time but not a much as it could be if he did it to give him pleasure. "Is it...weird that I like it...?"

Mike thought about it for a minute. "Yes...but I can use that to my advantage," Mike said seductively, as well as teasingly, as he got closer to Kris, leaning in for a kiss.

Kris rolled his eyes, a smile still gracing his lips as he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss those lips he loved so much. "What do you mean use it to your advantage?" He questioned once they pulled away.

"Oh nothing~" Mike practically sing-songed the words, a playful glint in his eyes.

"I hate when you do that ya know." He pouted crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, you know I'm just teasing~" Mike said softly, drawing small mindless circles on Kris' arms.

Kris smiled but blushed as he realized his member was still out. In a hast he pushed himself back into his pants.

"Awe, you don't have to hide him from me~" Mike said seductively, still caressing Kris' arms as he kissed the blushing teen once again.

"Little Kris doesn't like to much eye attention." The older brunette mumbled before his lips were devoured into another kiss.

Mike had to hold in a laugh at Kris' words. Instead he dissolved the laughter in his kiss with Kris, brushing the older teen's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance.

Kris complied to the silent plea as he opened his mouth the let the others tongue in. Their tongues both mended together, playing a small little game before Kris allowed the blonde haired man to dominate the kiss.

Eventually Mike pulled away from the kiss and just held Kris, still kneeling on the floor in front of the boy but not caring. He had his arms wrapped around the other's waist and his head resting on his stomach comfortably.

Kris smiled and held him close with one arm while the other ran through Mike'.s hair. He didn't know why but he liked playing with the others hair, well more specifically running hid finger through it or massaging the scalp gently.

Mike didn't mind though, truthfully he found the act quite comforting. He was content to stay in that position, with Kris combing his fingers through his hair, for as long as he could.

Seeing as the content blonde haired man didn't seem to be moving away, Kris continued massaging the others scalp happily. "Hehe you're like my very own big kitty cat~."

"Meow," Mike said, teasingly "clawing" at Kris' shirt.

Kris laughed softly, but, much to his misfortune, a particularly sensitive part of his side was brushed, ripping an embarrassing squeak from him. A small blush crossed his cheeks as a devious smile crossed the others face. He knew he was in for it now.

Mike couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his face as he tackled Kris to the bed and started tickling him without mercy.

Kris tried his best to cover his sensitive sides, but it was no use no matter how many times he tried to cover his hands would just be ripped away and he would be assaulted with more tickles. "I give! Hahaha I gi-give! Stooooop!" Now he was even trying to crawl away.

Mike took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Kris' stomach and hold him still, nibbling at the back of his neck.

Kris smiled as he relaxed himself onto the bed as Mike kissed and nuzzled the back of his neck. At this his as began to flutter, soothing for his entire body.

Mike moved his arms from around Kris' stomach and interlaced his fingers with the boy underneath him, continuing to kiss his neck, starting to move to his shoulder blades and kissing and nipping gently, leaving small "love bites" behind.

Kris sighed contently but shivered every once in awhile at a certain place a snip would be placed.

Eventually Mike stopped and just laid on top of Kris comfortably, their fingers still intertwined.

Kris smiled and turned his head slightly to the side so he could catch the others lips in a small loving kiss.

Mike kept the kiss going, deepening it slightly. He had gotten the sudden urge to tell Kris he loved him...even though they had really only just started going out...

Kris pulled away a smile glued onto his face. Giving one more peck to the others cheek he laid his head back down on the bed, comfortable with the silence.

Mike rested his head on Kris' back, between his shoulder blades. He was surprisingly comfortable.

Kris' eyes fluttered as he tightened his grip slightly on the others hands. Using his thumbs once again he massaged at whatever skin he could reach.

Before long Mike fell asleep comfortably laying on top of Kris. He couldn't help it. Kris was comfortable to lay on and he was massaging soothingly at his hand; who wouldn't be relaxed enough to fall asleep?

Kris couldn't help but laugh at this. He would fall asleep himself, but the thought of his parents catching him in this sort of predicament just yet, didn't really appeal to him. He knew his parents would accept him for being who he was, but it was still a topic that was hard to conger up out of no where.

Mike woke up when Kris sudden flipped him off his back, his mom standing lazily at the doorway. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, holding his head because of the sudden wake up.

Kris ignored the question for the moment as he looked at his mom. "Your dads been calling ya for awhile now, it's dinner time!" She bellowed with a sweet smile on her face. Kris nodded. "Alright be there in a moment." Once Sandy left Kris turned toward Mike with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, you alright?"

"Yeah...just a slight headache from being woken up so fast," Mike said, still holding his head, trying to soothe the small headache and make sure it didn't get any worse.

Kris frowned at this. Reaching forward he began massaging the others temple to try and help calm the others headache. "Is this any better?" He questioned still with slight concern.

Mike blushed lightly, it was actually helping. "Uh...yeah...thanks..." he mumbled softly.

Kris smiled happily for being able to do something to help the other. "I'm glad, now let's go get some food, k?"

Mike returned the smile and agreed. "Alright," he said, getting up from the bed. Just before they went out of Kris' room Mike grabbed Kris to stop him from leaving and kissed him deeply but chastely. "Okay, now we can go," Mike smirked at Kris' small blush that now adorned his face, as well as the slight glare.

Kris glared half heartidly at the back of Mike's retreating form, but, of course, he couldn't help but smile as he soon followed to eat dinner with the rest if his family.

"So what's for dinner?" Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked at the food presented.

"Spaghetti." Paul answered pointidly as h made his plate. "Ugh I like the other kind better." Kris complained with no meaning, as he handed Mike a plate and began stacking the spaghetti atop of it before filling up his own.

Mike rolled his eyes as Kris started filling up his plate, but he didn't complain, just told Kris when it was enough before grabbing a fork and an offered Pepsi (by Kris) and finding a seat at the table so he could sit next to his boyfriend, even if Kris' parents didn't know yet, it wasn't a crime for friends to sit next to each other.

They ate happily seated next to each other as they all talked to each other about different things, some even sexual. Everyone was finished within an hour or so. Cleaning off the plates Mike and Kris headed off back to his room to do whatever.

And of course Mike couldn't resist spanking Kris once more just before they got back to Kris' room.

Kris froze and covered his ass once again with a crimson blush on his cheeks. "You asshole stop that." He whined quietly as he playfully pushed the other into his room.

"Awe come on babe~ You know ya love it~" Mike teased as he pulled Kris with him as he was pushed into the older teen's room.

Kris still pouted and glared at the other as he closed the door with his foot. "I don't like the ass smacking but If ya keep doing guess I'll just have to keep being a cock tease for awhile until you learn your lesson." Smirking he stuck his tongue out.

"So I guess you don't want any roleplaying in the future that involves spanking...? Okay, thought noted for remembrance," Mike retorted as he sat on Kris' bed with a small smirk, it was so fun to tease him.

Kris gasped softly as he was pulled onto the bed with Mike. "You're noting things for future sex?" He shook his head as he gave the blonde haired man a look that read "You such a silly man."

"Well sure, I don't want to do something that may upset you~" Mike replied with an "innocent" look on his face.

"Well that's...sweet?" Kris tried to keep a frown on his face but still chuckled at the thought.

"I hoped you would think so," Mike said, trying to keep the smirk off his face as he pulled Kris close to himself.

Kris' eyes dimmed as he leaned in closer to the others lips... "Kris?" Pulling away he turn toward his door. "Yeah!" "We're taking your sister to go get something we'll be back soon alright!" "Alright!"

Mike felt like he nearly had a heart attack as Kris' mom called out to him, especially since she sounded so close to his room. Mike gave a heavy sigh of relief as they said they were leaving. He laid his head against Kris' shoulder, trying to restart his heart.

Kris chuckled a he clasped his hands behind Mikes neck. The garage door opened if course making his floor wobble. He was defiantly going to have to thank his sister when she comes back home.

As soon as Mike got his heart restarted, instead of glaring at Kris for laughing at him, he started nibbling at the boy's neck, pulling him close in a tight grip so that said boy couldn't escape.

Kris gasped and squirmed in the others grasp. The nibbles weren't the usual little love bites that Mike loved to apply, but instead were the teasing ones that did nothing but tickled.

Mike smirked as he continued his assault, pausing momentarily only to say, "Revenge is so sweet."

"Mmmf you like go get revenge for such little things." Kris retorted as he tried to push away from the evil blonde haired man and force down his stupid laughter at the small little tickles.

Mike only smirked in reply before continuing once more. He was determined to make the other either giggle or laugh, either would wok for him. And he wouldn't stop until he succeeded...unless he made Kris mad in the process... but that's another story.

Kris no matter how hard he pushed couldn't get away, and the laughter was building until it had no where else to go but out. "Hahaha ok ok I get it! Hehe you can stoooop haha!"

Mike smirked as he nibbled a few more times before stopping. Then he just held Kris close, with an unnameable look in his eyes, as the older boy tried to calm down.

Kris looked at the other with a quirk of his brow. "What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing~" Mike said, a glint of mischief replacing the other unnamed emotion.

Kris pulled away but was pushed back in almost immediately. "Well that look in your eyes tell me a different story Mikey."

Mike rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I have no idea what your talkin' about "Krissy"," Mike said, deliberately making fun of Kris using a nickname for him; though he didn't really plan on using it more than just this one time, to get a point across.

Kris gave a crooked smile. "Kissy? Well stick to it if you really want too." Pressing forward he pressed his lips against Mikes.

Mike frowned slightly but couldn't keep the look as Kris began kissing him.

Kris pulled away before Mike had a chance to kiss back, it was just a small little Kissy Kissy as he liked to call them.

Mike growled before picking Kris up and plopping him back on the bed, immediately covering the older teen with his body so he couldn't get away, and ravishing said teen's mouth with his own.

Kris squeaked as his back hit his bed ad the body now atop of him covered his own. A slippery tongue made it's way past his lips causing a moan to escape his throat as that tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

Once Mike deemed Kris thoroughly ravished, he got off the older boy and sat comfortably on his bed, watching the tv that was in his room, acting as if he hadn't just done anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Kris lay dumbstruck. "Hey!" Sitting up he glared at the man sitting nonchalant beside him. "What was that for!"

"What was what for?" Mike asked, completely "oblivious."

Kris frowned at the other who just played, 'innocent'. "Hmmm nothing. I guess a was just imagining this blonde hottie that was kissing the daylights outta me." He shrugged as he looked at his tv as well. "My bad."

"A blond hottie huh? Do I know this..."hottie"?" Mike asked, going along with it as he raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Hmmm I would say you know him very well, why do you ask?" He "questioned" as he looked at the other with that dame crooked grin he had on his features previously.

"Hey, if you're daydreaming about some hottie kissing you I want to know about it! Come on, details! Spill!" Mike said, as if he didn't already know.

"Hmmm naaaah wouldn't wanna be making you jealous." Placing himself onto his stomach he bent his legs so his heels were pointed up to the sky.

"How would you be makin' me jealous? Because YOU imagined a hottie making out with you and I didn't?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow, still playing the "game."

"No because the person wasn't imaginary he's a real guy but I was just daydreaming I was making out with him. Wouldn't want you to be jealous over my boyfriend now would I?" He pressed his cheek against his fisted hand while smiling at the tv.

"Jealous over your boyfriend huh? Well tell me what he look like and I'll let ya know," Mike said, trying not to stick his tongue out at the other.

"Hmmm well he's got short dirty blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and very kissable pink lips, he can be very slappable sarcastic sometimes, but I still..." Kris paused in his description, he was going to say it was still one of his characteristic he loved him for. "Is it still to early to say something with love in it?"

"Well...that depends, how long have you and your boyfriend been going out?" Mike asked "seriously." He wasn't serious in the least though, he still had a audio glint to his eyes, and it didn't help that he felt his heart skip a beat as Kris asked that last question.

"About two days now? Hmmm." A blush covered Kris' cheeks as he found the floor very interesting. "Maybe we should forget I said anything." He then buried his face into his hands as the silence grew.

"Awe come on," Mike crawled over to hold Kris close to him. "I don't think it's too early, who cares what other people think anyway." He added softly, kissing Kris on what little of his cheek he could.

Kris' heart skipped as the other said this. "Then...I love you Mike..." Saying it cautiously he pressed himself closer to the other.

Mike felt his heart speed up at the other's confession. "I love you too Kris..." he said softly to the other, holding him tighter.

Kris' body finally un-tensed at Mike's own confession. He looked up, brown instantly meeting with hazel. Silence fell upon them both as they leaned forward to connect their lips.

It was a small tender kiss for the tender moment, before it became heated. Both boy's deepening the kiss, seeing who would be the first to take things further.

Kris cheeks flushed as he opened his eyes a crack to look at the other. He pressed their bodies closer together, groins pressing against each other.

Mike groaned softly, pressing Kris harder into his prlvise, basically making them grind together.

Kris moaned/whined into the kiss as he grinded their groins together desperately. "I...need...you." He muttered in-between frantic kisses.

"All you had to do was ask~" Mike cooed as he hurriedly stripped Kris of his shirt and pants before doing the same to his own. Once Kris was flipped on his back Mike grabbed the discarded bottle of lotion from earlier and applied a generous amount to his once again hard dick. "Still think you'll be ready since we did it...a few hours ago?" it sounded ridiculous, but Mike wanted to be sure so he didn't hurt his lover.

Kris smiled up at Mike before kissing him gentle. "Im always going to be ready for this." Whispering softly he rose his legs up a bit more to reveal his awaiting hole.

Mike shivered slightly as Kris did this and nodded his head, positioning himself at Kris' entrance before slowly pushing in.

Kris flinched, still not used to the feeling of being entered just yet. Thanking Mike silently for being so gentle with him he wrapped his arms around him bring their bodies closer together. Rubbing his back soothingly he signaled for him to make his move.

Mike kept issuing small apologetic kisses all over Kris' face along with "Sorry"s repeated many times until Kris gave the signal for him to move on. Then Mike started to move slowly in and out of the teen beneath him, letting the older once again get used to the feel of it before speeding up and thrusting in at different angles.

Kris adjusted faster then the last time they had sex, pleasure racked over his whole entire body, arms tightened their hold. "M-mike faster, harder...!"

Mike was more than eager to obey as he thrusted in to Kris' tight hole faster and harder. He was still inexperienced with the whole thing so he probably wasn't going as hard and fast as he could, but he was hitting Kris' prostate with every thrust.

Kris enjoyed it either way as loud mewls and groans of pleasure seeped through his parted lips. He skimmed his nails against Mikes back, massaging the skin soothingly he promised himself he wouldn't dig into the others back in fear of hurting him, but the temptation to latch onto the skin almost became unbearable as that small spot inside of him was hit continuously. "Oh Mike!"

"Nng...Kris...I love...you..." Mike said between thrusts and pants as he leaned over for a sloppy kiss, sloppy because he was still thrusting, before continuing to thrust as hard and fast as he could into Kris.

Kris kissed back to the best if his ability, he would have said I love you back to Mike but thanks to the others tongue being shoved down his throat he wasn't entirely able to.

Mike didn't want to stop kissing Kris, but if he wanted either of them to come, he had to pull back so he could make his thrusts deeper, and hit Kris' prostate with every thrust.

Kris gasped for air as he was being pounded into faster and harder then ever before. One more thrust was all that was needed before he came spilling his seed all over his and Mikes chest.

Mike came out with a cry soon after due to Kris' walls tightening around his member. He continued thrusting in and out until he felt he was done, pulling out of Kris before he became completely limp. He hoped he wouldn't get hard again before the night was through...but with how Kris was by just being himself...Mike wouldn't count on that thought.

Kris breathed in deeply, and with whatever amount of energy he had pulled himself close to Mike. Nuzzling his chest lovingly he took in the sent to memorize. "I love you too." He managed to breath out with a smile.

Mike returned the smile, holding Kris close to him and softly placing a kiss to his forehead. It wouldn't be long until he fell asleep again, and probably for the night this time.

Kris sighed as he knew he couldn't fall asleep yet. As quickly as he could he hoped out of bed and cleaned himself off along with the sleeping Mike and his bed (Thank god not much landed on there.) Still not clothed he just walked to his door and locked it so both him and Mike didn't have to fear his parents seeing anything they wouldn't be able to unsee. Yawning he climbed back unto bed cuddling up to his lover once more and covered themselves with his blanket.

As a quickly developed automatic reflex, Mike wrapped his arms around Kris and held him close, even in his sleep.

Kris couldn't help but chuckle softly into the embrace before finally closing his eyes and falling into a calm and peaceful sleep.

Mike slept peacefully through the night. He was the first to wake between the two but he didn't mind. He was content with watching Kris sleep. He was just so adorable in his sleep.

Kris always slept in late so it wasn't a surprise he woke up last. His eyes fluttered open a bit until he met the light, slamming his eyes shut tightly he groaning and shoved his face into Mike's naked chest.

This only caused Mike to laugh softly and kiss Kris lightly on the top of his head to avoid the anger of the other for laughing at him.

Kris growled softly even when he was kissed atop the head. The blonde was just lucky he was still tired or else he would...ah who was he kidding he wouldn't be able to do anything to the other.

This only made Mike snicker softly at Kris' growl. Then he pulled his chin up so he could kiss Kris chastely on the lips. "Good morning "sunshine." Time to get up~" Mike cooed, being sarcastic about the nickname "sunshine".

Kris just groaned once more before pulling away from Mike and shoving his head under a pillow. "I don't wanna get up!"

"Should we have another morning where I have to tickle you awake? Or...should I suck you off again~?" Mike whispered sensually to the head underneath the pillow, trailing a finger down the older teen's spine.

Kris' eyes shot open as he took the pillow and shoved it between his legs, then took the blanket and covered himself completely with it. "Nooooo! Sleeeeeeps!"

Mike laughed as he formulated an idea. Instead of voicing his idea, he acted on it. He found the opposite end of Kris' covers and crawled up to the cowering boy. He moved the pillow enough to be able to see what he really wanted, Kris' prick. Though it may be soft for the moment, Mike could fix that. He started running his fingers up and down Kris' skin lightly, holding his hips down so he didn't struggle and get away, he took the still soft member into his mouth and worked it to hardness.

Kris' eyes widen in surprise as he felt fingertips run along the skin of his member. He tried to pull away but the blonde haired teen had a vice grip on his hips. A soft gasp echoed in his ears, which he recognized as his own, when a warm wet cavern covered his becoming erect member. "Y-you a-asshole...Mmmf! M-mike...!" hands gripping at whatever was around him, he closed his eyes tightly,succumbing to the pleasure he was reciving.

Mike pulled away when Kris was mostly hard. Then he removed the cover from his head and looked at Kris. "So are you going to wake up and embrace the sun or should I do some more convincing?" Mike asked sarcastically. It wasn't like he was going to leave Kris like that anyway, that would just be torture.

Kris rose with half lidded eyes. Pressing his body flush against Mikes own, lips against the shell of the others ear he whispered. "I think a need some more convincing." At the end of his sentence he almost purred catlike before taking the lobe in between his teeth to nibble on it teasingly.

Mike shivered slightly at the act, that being one of his sensitive spots, causing him to meet his own erection with Kris', which in turn caused a moan to emit from his mouth. "Then I guess I better get started on that convincing," he whispered seductively in Kris' own ear, nibbling on the skin just below said ear.

Kris gasped, squirming as his lobe was placed between nipping pearly whites. His hips bucked forward making their erection to glide against one another. "Nng! M-Mike touch me please!" He whispered as quietly as his pleasure filled body would allow him to.

Considering they were so close together, Mike grabbed both of their erections and started pumping them at the same time. He had read about people doing it and he wanted to know how it felt for himself. It wasn't too bad, but he much preferred Kris' hand or better yet, his mouth; even better still, having sex with him. He couldn't fathom how amazing it would have been to have sex with Kris before he did, before they did. He started open mouth kissing Kris as he pumped their members together, moaning quietly into the kiss.

Kris moaned into the sloppy opened mouth kiss as he was fondled. To him he would much rather have the other buried deep inside him, but with his dad...wait dad was at work, but then their was his sister...she probably dead to the work...mom most defiantly...she was most likely listening to her audio books all the way downstairs. Hmmm the possibility of still getting caught, he had to admit was, kind of exciting. Kris stopping Mikes hand along with the kiss with a smack. Mike eyed him with confusion. "Mike, fuck me."

Mike's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "But...what about...?" he didn't finish his question, knowing Kris would catch on.

Kris shook his head. "No need to worry about that. My mom's downstairs with her headphones on, and my sister's dead to the world when she's asleep. Besides-" Smirking slightly the oldest began to twirl small locks of Mike hair. "Isn't it kinda hot? The possibility of being caught?"

Mike couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind, and the thrill of the possibility of getting caught had enticed him. Finally he nodded his head and began deeply kissing Kris once again, resituating him so that Mike had easier access to his entrance, then he slowly began to ease his way in, using his pre-cum as lubricant.

Kris moaned as he eagerly pressed down on the hard cock that penetrated him. He couldn't say he was entirely used to being entered, but the need for the other was just to great to just sit there and wait.

The brunette pressing down further against him, trying to make him enter faster, caused Mike to emit his own pleasure filled moan, which he stifled by biting Kris' shoulder.

Kris gasped loudly but stifled his own moan by biting his bottom lip. The force was enough to peel some skin but not enough to make him bleed. "Mike, hurry I need you so bad!" He pleaded as he pressed down on the blonde haired boys dick once more.

That was all it took for Mike to thrust the rest of the way into the boy straddling his hips. He began biting slightly harder on Kris' shoulder so he wouldn't moan too loudly. As he was biting down harder he began thrusting in and out of Kris' tight entrance, pulling away every now and again to moan Kris' name as softly as was possible in his current state.

Kris groaned as the pain radiating off his shoulder mixed into the fiery bliss from within. Wrapping his arms around Mikes thrusting frame; he racked his nails down the dip of his spine. His own hips met the others movements, the member inside sliding in deeper then ever. "Mike..."

Mike knew that by the time he finally released Kris' shoulder that it would definitely have a mark on it, as well as probably be sore, but he was also getting the feeling that it gave Kris pleasure as Mike bit him like that. When he was coherent enough, he may have to test that theory. But for now... "Nng...Kris..." he moaned softly as he began thrusting up into said teen, drawing more pleasure filled moans from him.

Kris wanted to scream, shout, anything! Guess he had to thank god for his wonderful self control. Shutting his eyelids tightly together he threw his head back to give a silent scream as that spot within was hit just right, and the stinging sensation increasing along with the fiery intensity of pleasure, well, for the moment anyway, once everything was over he knew his shoulder was gonna be complain worthy.

Mike could tell, from the silent scream Kris was giving, that he was hitting that little bundle of nerves spot on. He moved his mouth to bite the other side of Kris' neck, he didn't want to break skin or make it hurt to badly afterword's that Kris wouldn't want to do it again.

Kris squirmed hopelessly as he grew closer to that familiar ledge. The second bite sent tingles down his spine, it was a nice way of being marked. Another gasped ripped passed his lips as the bundle of fuck was hit once more with unbelievable force. "Nng Mike! ...S-s-...c-close..." He stammered as his nails dug into pale flesh, but not hard enough to hurt the other to badly.

Surprisingly, for Mike, he liked the feel of Kris digging his nails down his back. In a way, it meant Kris was feeling a wonderful amount of pleasure and he didn't want Mike to stop. A wish that Mike all too eagerly granting as he continued to thrust up into the one he loved currently sitting in his lap.

Breaking heavily Kris took refuge in the crook of Mike's neck. The immense amount of pleasure he was feeling welled in the pit of his stomach meaning only one thing. Biting the inside of his cheek harshly he groaned loudly as he came shooting his load onto both his and Mikes chest.

Mike pulled away from Kris' shoulder and moaned as his own release hit him thanks to the tightening of Kris' walls of his own release. Mike fought himself to not cry out in pleasure when his release hit him. It was a tough fight which he almost lost as well.

In a flash Kris lips were on Mike's in desperation to swallow the scream of bliss. He moaned himself as he felt the taller male empty himself. Spent, he removed his mouth to bury his face once again in the crook of Mike's neck.

Mike held him as close as he muscles would allow him to hold the older teen after their...workout. "I love you..." he whispered softly to the older teen as he regained his breath.

Smiling sweetly Kris placed soft kisses against the hollow part of Mikes neck. "I love you too." Picking himself up off the other he grabbed the towel from the night before to clean up whatever mess they made. "You hungry?"

"A little bit," Mike said, ignoring his stomach growling at him telling him to "eat something and eat something now!"

Kris held in a chuckle as he heard the rumbling of the others stomach. "Well hurry and get dressed so ya can get somethin' in that stomach of yours." He spoke as he pulled on his boxers and nightshirt.

Mike glared at his boyfriend but knew he wouldn't be able to hold the glare after what they just finished doing. He grabbed his boxers that were thrown on the floor some time ago. "Yeah, yeah," Mike grumbled instead as he slid his boxers on and grabbed a shirt.

Kris rolled his eyes but a smile still graced his lips before he left the room and into the kitchen. "So what would you like?" He muttered in a questioning tone once Mike finally entered the room.

"Well, since I just had you...I guess I'll hat have to settle for some cereal instead," Mike said over dramatically, sounding as if the cereal was nothing in comparison to Kris. Which in truth, it really wasn't. He was sure, if he wasn't careful, that he would become addicted to the teen in front of him...and that could be dangerous for him.

Kris rolled his eyes but sadly couldn't fight that blush that now tented his cheeks a nice shade of pink. "Ya pervert." The small tease came out as barley a whisper as he looked away from the younger teen to one, hide his stupid blush and two, to actually make some cereal for himself while the other figured out that he wanted.

Mike walked up behind Kris and wrapped his arms loosely around the older teen's waist. "Awe, what's wrong~?" Mike cooed heavily, "Did I embarrass ya~?" he couldn't believe he actually got Kris to blush though. Getting him to blush was usually harder than getting his sister to blush; although...it did seem to be getting a bit easier for him... Mike smirked more at the thought.

"Of course not!" He lied terribly as he once again tried to hide his face and focus more on making cereal. "But you are blushing~" He heard Mike coo softly against his ear. Eyes snapping open he touched his cheeks in almost sheer astonishment. "No I'm not! ...Am I?" He even seemed to blush more at the fact that he was indeed blushing!

"Yes~ You are~" Mike laughing softly before licking the shell of Kris' ear to exaggerate his point.

Pulling away from Mike's embrace he rubbed his only lightly wet ear as he continued to blush such a brilliantly bright red. A new record! "I don't blush! It's not my thing!" He rubbed his cheek once more as if that would force the blushing to stop. "My face feels like it's about to explode! Is their a way to make it stop!" The scene was so comical! His face was scrunched in fear like his face would ACTUALLY explode from blushing!

The fear was so great in Kris' eyes that Mike had to refrain from laughing (though it showed in his eyes) so as not to anger said frightened teen. "Why would your face explode from a small blush? You know...I could always get a camera and prove to you that you're blushing..." Mike suggested easily, not adding that he would also likely use it as blackmail, though, he wouldn't make Kris do anything he would end up hating Mike for forever.

Pouting slightly Kris crossed his arms and glared at the other male in the room. "I KNOW I'm blushing! I just don't wanna believe it! How can you of all people make me blush like some Japanese school girl?" Sighing softly he pulled his signature head shake before removing one crossed arm to rub his temple, an might I add blush still intact?

Mike smirked at his anomaly and once again wrapped his arms around Kris' waist. "What can I say, I'm just that good~" Mike whispered, having every intention of sounding conceited to his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes he forced down his blush. "Whatever you say Mr. Conceited." Giving his blonde boyfriend one small kiss he went back to making his cereal.

Mike sighed as he forced himself to let go of his boyfriend to help make his own cereal. After all he didn't want Sandra to decide to come up as they were being all "lovey dovey" and get Kris fell awkward. Kris wasn't ready to tell his parents and Mike could reciprocate his feelings. Once said breakfast was made he sat down at the table and began digging in.

Kris bit down on his full spoon, swallowed it's condiments. Pulling out the now empty spoon his tongue traced it's roundness not really noticing how inappropriate it really looked to anyone else around. "So you goin' ta have to go home later?"

Mike noticed how sexual Kris was being and also noticed that he didn't seem to realize he was doing it. He hid his lower half under the table and continued eating his breakfast, trying to ignore the loss of blood from one head as it rushed to the other. "Uh...yeah... Probably, but you know you're always welcome over anytime," Mike said, not really wanting to go home, or rather, not really wanting to have to leave Kris and not be able to sleep next to him, or wake up next to him for that matter.

Kris being the oblivious boy he was didn't even notice his blonde haired companion actually move forward. "Yeah I know." He smiled gentle. "Maybe I'll try and come over soon. Do you think your mom though would let you stay over one more night? Hell I'm surprised she let you stay over two nights in a row to be truthful."

"Well, maybe it's because it's almost time for school again and she knows she won't let me spend the night any other time except on breaks or so," Mike shrugged his shoulders with his reply, glad that Kris didn't seem to notice what it was he was hiding. That boy could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Yeah true. Ugh I don't think I'm that excited for senior year really." Kris moped at the mere though of even going back to that dreadful school. "Well maybe it'll be fun BECAUSE of the whole senior thing, and their is prom." His eyes widen slightly and another blush had to be fought as his mind lingered on the thought of prom. What a little daydreamer this one is.

Mike smirked at the mention of prom. Kris and him were going to go together anyway, but they were going to go as friends. The only difference, now they're going to be going as boyfriends. "Well of course we're going to prom! It's not like I have much say in the matter anyway... You know mom will make me go," Mike paused slightly in what he was saying before continuing, "Which means I'm most definitely taking you with me! Whether you like it or not!" Mike knew that Kris liked the idea very much, but it was always fun to tease him, even before they were a couple.

Nodding slightly a small smile graced Kris' lips. "Yeah. And you know Shane would have made us go also, my mom would have a cow if I didn't. Prom is apparently where all the special memories are."

"Really? Because I think we've already made at least a few special memories here," Mike perked up as another opportunity to tease Kris came. And hey, he was always told, "when opportunity knocks, you should answer!"

A proper scowl crosses Kris' face as a heated blush crosses his cheeks. "Fuck off ya pervert!" Soon a bit of laughter filled the room. "You guys are just to much with your sneaky little sex talk." Kristin giggled as she submerged from the hallway. Kris began to scoot his chair out ready to just pummel his female counterpart before she rose her hands quickly in defense. "Whoa bro I was just playin! Ya know how I do an shit!" She grinned stupidly as she began to lean against the wall. "So...I'm guess you both slept well?" Kris stood abruptly making Kristin jump back just as quickly. "Ok, ok I'm out! But don't think this is over! " She smirked all knowingly before disappearing into the compounds of her room.

"Well, first off. You know ya like my pervertedness. And secondly, I think Kristin and I are going to get along really well," he smirked as he avoided a smack to the head by his blushing lover. Besides, it wasn't like Kristin and he didn't get along well as it was, otherwise his relationship with her twin would probably not be accepted by her. "You know I'm just playin~" he teased the pouting/glaring teen.

"Well your playing is defiantly not gonna get you any sexy time mister." Scowl still in place Kris took his bowl to the sink to rinse it out, the dishes were always cleaned later when they began to pile.

Mike couldn't help but to laugh softly at Kris' tone of voice. Which only succeeded in earning him another glare which he then proceeded to try and apologize for...again. "Come on, please don't be like that," he tried, in vain, to make amends with his upset/mad lover

Turning fully to look at his sincere boyfriend, Kris' eyes shown amusement at the others actions. "I will forgive you only if you get your blonde ass up and" Freeing one arm from it's previous crossed position he directed a single finger to his lips. "Kiss thy's precious lips."

Mike smirked as he had no problems complying to Kris' wish. He did as he was told and got up off of said ass and quickly took Kris into his arms and kissed him deeply and affectionately.

Kissing back with just as much passion Kris wrapped his arm around the other. Their chests pressed together like a perfect puzzle piece, but before the kiss could get anywhere near hot an heavy Kris pulled away. "Now wash your bowl." Smiling sweetly he pulled himself away from the others embrace. "COCK TEASE!" Kris' cheeks flushed as he turned his head to respond to the lewd comment his sister had made. "Shut up ya shit fuck!" Kristin laughed hysterically before slamming her door once again. "Twins!" Kris bellowed before pinching the bridge of his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike laughed at Kris's aggravation as he silently agreed with Kristin, not that he would voice his agreement. He would simply have to get back at said "cock tease" later. He got a "dangerous" look in his eyes as his mind began thinking of ways to make Kris beg to be taken by him. Said teen missed this look as Mike was facing away from him cleaning out his bowl as he was told to do, besides, it was a good way to hide the look in his eyes from the soon to be begging teen just a few feet away.

Kris basked in the wonderful silence, well minus the sound of the sink running, but silence nonetheless. Yet, he still wondered WHY it was so quite... Glancing in Mike's general direction he watched as the teen did as he was told, but from what his sister had just voiced he was waiting for some form of laughter or small comment, but nothing came! "You up to something over there blondie?" Well he wasn't ALWAYS oblivious dammit!

Mike quickly composed himself and put a smile on his face, one that would obviously tell another he was up to no good, and looked at Kris. "I would never," he smirked once he was done "dramatically" replying to his boyfriend's question, knowing full well said boyfriend would see the smirk and know that he was, indeed, "up to something".

Kris gave him a skeptical look, he didn't believe the mischievous blonde for one second, but instead of questioning his lover he just shrugged it off. Guess he'd find out sooner or later what Mike was up to, he just hoped it wasn't something bad...or worse embarrassing. "Hey Kris imma be downstairs with mom sooo if you two decide to get a little friskeh~" Kristin winked suggestively before striking a 'Get 'er done' sorta pose. "Why you...!" Kristin giggled hysterically as she ran down the stairs before big bad brother could get her.

Mike sent her a thankful look while Kris was distracted by her and then got the same smile on his face for when Kris turned back around to face him.

"Can you believe her!?" Kris cried dramatically. Getting only a nod in reply he gave the taller teen another skeptical look. Sighing he tossed his arms up in exasperation. Turning on heels he made his way into his cozy little room, expecting the other to be right behind him, but not expecting the activities that would take place.

Mike was right behind him all right. Once the door was closed he wasted no time in snaking him arms around the other's waist before he got the chance to sit down and began nibbling at his neck, running his fingers up and down Kris' chest teasingly.

Blush returning with a vengeance Kris stilled as he was easily toyed with. "What are you-!" He gasped rather loudly as both of his nipples were pinched, thumb rolling them into an erect state. His neck tingled as a slippery tongue traced his shoulder blade, following upward to his jawline. Shivering, Kris cursed himself for being so damn sensitive! "D-doiiing...?"

Mike smirked at how easily he could manipulate Kris's body into betraying his own wants or thoughts. "Oh, nothing much~" Mike practically purred in his ear, tracing the shell of said ear with his tongue.

Body betraying him some more Kris began to tremble with anticipation and certain appendages were growing hard with need. "Well the way I'm REACTING-" He spat in spite directed at his own withering body. "it sure s-seems like s-something..."

"Whatever are you talking about~?" Mike purred in Kris' ear as he continued the slow torture of making Kris horny and the slow process of making him beg beginning. Although...maybe he should get Kris all riled up, so to speak, and just leave him with his painful need... Now there was a thought!

Growling lowly in his throat Kris cursed himself for not questioning Mike's motives earlier. Grabbing at both of the blondes arms he was intent on pulling them away from his body, but something always gets in the way of plans don't they? Kris's breath hitched as a sneaky hand slipped into his boxer an began to stroke him into full hardness. His breathing became more labored and rugged, and no matter how hard he tried to force his body to not to react at the others movement it just kept disobeying him. "F-fuuuuck..."

"Hmm... That doesn't sound like such a bad idea~" Mike oh so enjoyed doing this to his lover. Driving him crazy with want and anger. Anger at himself for not realizing Mike's plans and anger for his own body's betrayal, but anger none the less. Now he simply had to decide whether to have sex with Kris, or to make said teen beg to be taken before leaving him to himself and beg some more before finally taking him. It seemed Kris being a "cocktease" wasn't such a well thought out plan on his part. Mike smirked evilly to himself with that thought.

"Oh s-shut u-up!" Kris cursed more as the words came out stuttered then steady. Mike was driving him crazy with want but in no way was he going to voice that. Soon the hand from within his boxers left and all touching ceased. Kris glanced over his shoulder to glare at the 'innocently' smiling boy behind him. "What. Are. You. Up. To?"

"I told you. Nothing~. Honestly Kris, I think you may be trippin' or somethin'." Mike added, trying to decide whether he should laugh or be scared.

Growling under his breath Kris refused to fall for the others antics. "You know if your brilliant plan was to make me hard then you should know I could easily take care of it myse-" Hand ready to dive into his pants to take care of his problem he forgot the most important rule...never take your eyes off the other. Both his wrist's were soon bound together by his sheet that he used to cover his mattress. "What the! Mik-!" Pushed onto the bed the rest of the sheet was tired to the head bored. Struggling against the bonds for a few seconds Kris let it sink it that they were in one hell of a knot. Huffing with frustration he glared menacingly up at his, once again, innocently smiling boyfriend. "When I get outa here...I'm gonna hurt you..."

"But...if you glare at me like that... Then I might not want to...help you," Mike said as he gave Kris the best "puppy dog eyes" he could muster, never mind the glint of pure mischief and slight evil in his eyes. "Besides," he continued, "I thought you never took care of your own "problems"."

Rolling his eyes at the shimmering hazel eyes above him, Kris relaxed back onto the sheets. "Well that was before when I actually had morals." Lazily sticking his tongue out at the others general direction, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised when a warm mouth enveloped it. "Hey!" Turning his head to the side the kiss or whatever it was, was instantly broken. "Imma so hurt you!" To bad that sounded more cute then anything, especially with the word "imma" being used.

"Awe~ ... come on~ ... Why would you wanna hurt me~?" Mike said between kisses and bites to Kris' neck, beginning to lightly massage at his chest.

Biting his bottom lip to keep the moans in Kris began glaring at the ceiling for at the angle his supposed lover was in he couldn't direct it at him. "Because you're up to something dreadful, I just know it- ahhh~" Damn his tender neck!

"Dreadful?" Mike pulled back to pout at the tied up teen beneath him. "But I thought you liked having sex with me. After all, that's what your sister went downstairs for." He was still pouting like a little kid not getting what he wanted.

Kris didn't buy into it for one second, and what he had to say next was defiantly a bit on the childish side. "Yeah the sex is great because you give me what I want. What are ya gonna do make me beg for it?" He chuckled at his own little joke but once he received no small laugh from the other he realized what the others plan from the beginning finally was. "...I don't beg..." He mumbled in such a flat tone.

"Well what if I just don't give you anything then!" Mike all but shouted as he completely got off of Kris and turned his back to him. It wouldn't do him any good to leave seeing as Kris couldn't chase after him anyway.

Eye's widening he just laid their, staring at the pale back of his most likely pouting lover. "What...? Are we fucking seriously fighting over sex, and begging and shit like that!?" He pulled at the restraints at the tears pricked at the ends of his dark chocolate eyes, did this seriously just mean that Mike could possibly just be with him for his body. "Ya know what! maybe I did say I love you to early! Because maybe all I am is a fuck buddy or friends with benefits to you!" Turning on his side with the best of his ability as he realized the knot was defiantly not going to be undone, he let the tears fall freely in hopes of not being seen. Fuck his sensitivity too!

Mike's eyes widened as Kris said he was just using him for the older teen's body. He quickly turned around to see Kris trying his best to hide his face. But Mike could still see the tears coming from his eyes.

"How could you even say that?! If I was just using you for your body then I wouldn't have said that I loved you back! I wouldn't fuck with your mind like that!" Mike almost yelled at him.

"Fine... Maybe I should just leave..." he finally said quietly, not letting his own tears fall as general to repack his clothes into his duffel bag before redressing and untying Kris just enough so he could get free and finish untying himself. Once he had Kris untied though he walked out of the older teen's room and he couldn't stop the tears from pricking at his own eyes.

Kris rubbed his wrists, his eyes a blank void as he stared into them. As his mind raced that's when he fell apart, tears steaming down his face he rested his forehead against his redden wrist. "Why am I such an idiot...?"

"Brother...?" Kristin entered her brothers room with caution. Kris looked at his sister and put on the best fake smile he could muster which just broke her heart even more. "Mike just left..." She winced as she saw the hurt easily shown in her brothers eyes at the mention of the other leaving. "Kris..." She sat next to her brother, pulling him in close go her. "Kristin..." More tears flew from his eyes as he broke down even more, pulling his sister closer he use her shoulder to cry on. "There there..." Wrapping one arm tightly around him she used the other to pet his head soothingly. "Now how about you tell "little sister" Kristin what happened."

"Oh god Kristin! I fucked up everything! Why am I such an idiot!?" Kristin just tightened her grip on her brothers waist. "Shhhh..."

After the whole story was told Kristin sat next to her now exhausted sleeping brother, petting his head lovingly. She was going to wait just a little longer before calling Mary to see how Mike was doing, and possibly a plan to make these to come back together.

Mary heard the door close with a soft thud as Mike came home. "He shouldn't be home yet..." she said out loud to herself.

As soon as she saw Mike and how he was clearly hiding his eyes with his barely long hair, she knew something was up. But, if he and Kris had a fight it shouldn't make him act up like that... She waited until he was in his room before knocking quietly and going in.

Twins were alike in so many ways in that both of their rooms had clothes thrown everywhere and some dirty dishes on their desks so Mary didn't care or wasn't disgusted by her twin's room as she walked in. Mike was laying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow, her guess, probably silently crying."Mind if I come in?" she asked softly. No answer. "Wanna talk about what happened...?" she tried again.

"It's all my fault..." he finally muttered softly into the pillow, but by now Mary was close enough to hear him, but smart enough to stay quiet and let him finish. "He thinks I'm just using him for his body!" he finally cried out, sensing his twin was close enough he grabbed her around her waist and started crying into her shirt.

Mary knew that the only "he" Mike could be talking about was Kris seeing as he was at Kris' house for the past few days. "We...we were playing around...and...and he said I was just using him for his body!" If Mike were anyone else he would have been "wailing" into his twin's shirt. But, he wasn't anyone else, so he was simply clinging harder and crying more, albeit still silent tears.

Mary finally got him to tell her the whole story, from the beginning, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her miserable twin. Unfortunately he wasn't able to cry himself into exhaustion, just into depression. Which made Mary really concerned for him... Which meant time to call Kristin and find a way to fix this...

"Hey...Kristin... How...how are things on your side...?" she asked a bit hesitantly once she made it back to her room and called her best friend.

Kristin refused to leave her bro's side, even when her phone rang, she didn't leave the room as she answered. "Hello? ..." As Mary asked her that one questioned she looked down at Kris with sad eyes and a frown. "Not so good...Kris cried himself to exhaustion..." She idly went back to stoking his head. "He's blaming himself pretty bad, I'm so afraid to leave him alone now...so hows Mike?"

"Unfortunately he couldn't cry himself into exhaustion... I'm afraid to leave him alone too but I couldn't very well talk to you in front of him... Especially not about their...situation... Do you have any ideas about how to fix it...? I don't think I've ever seen him this torn up..." she asked hopefully to the other girl.

"Hmm" Kristin's eyes got a glossy dazed look as she pondered on what her and her friend should do. "Maybe we should go old school with this. Like take 'em to that park near here and say its just to go get some air and bam we "conveniently" run into each other at the park." She smiles to herself. "Who's a genius?!"

Mary rolled her eyes knowing Kristin couldn't see it but the pause was probably long enough to let her know she was rolling her eyes. "If you're waiting for me to say it, I'm SO not gonna call you a genius! But, it's worth a shot. Let's do it!" Mary said, almost excitedly.

Kristin glared at nothing in particular as she huffed at Mary's comment. "You just be jealous because you are tots not a genius." Kristin mocked in a, as she called it, dumbass teenage girl accent. "But yeah see ya there chika~" Hanging up she turned to her sleeping brother. "Hey." Shaking him ever so gently she smiled at the blood shot eyes that peered at her. "Come on bro, you need some air, let's go out that park near our house and just chill." Kris sniffles lightly before forcing himself up, usually he would decline but the way his sister was looking at him with those wide chocolate brown eyed, he just couldn't bring himself to. "...Alright. Let me get dressed then..." Kristin squealed gleefully as she hugged her twin before heading to the door. "Oh and also!" She turned on heels. "Wear those jeans that bring out your hips, never know when we might see some nice man candy!" With that she took her leave. Kris stared at the door for a moment. Deciding not to question it, or even feel like questioning it for that matter, he just did what his sister said and put on the pants that hugged his hips in all the right ways. Not much caring on the shirt department he flung on a plain white T that didn't hang to loosely from his body, but also didn't cling to him. Once deemed ready he and sister warned their mother then they were out the door.

Once Kristin hung up Mary did the same, turning off her house phone, and went back into her own twin's room.

"Hey, come on. We're going for a walk. You shouldn't be cooped up inside like this," Mary told her brother bluntly, throwing his usual sleeveless T and, what she called, "bad boy" pants at him."What the hell are these for?" he asked, glaring suspiciously at his twin.

"Just put them on," Mary waved off, going to tell their mom that they were heading to the park near Kristin's house and that they would be back later. Of course, she didn't tell Mike that though.

Once Mike was wearing what Mary threw at him they headed off just "randomly walking". Mary had to take a longer way to the park so that Mike wouldn't get suspicious too early. Otherwise he would back out and leave to go back home and sulk.

"Ya know I feel like a poor pathetic loser cuz for one, I've just had my first fight and I'm here in the PARK with my SISTER." Kris groaned as he swung lazily on the 4 rowed swing set. "Phhh that doesn't make you pathetic dude! I mean come on I'm so friggen awesome! Anybody would be happy with me by their side after a fight with their significant other!" Striking a dramatic pose on the swing Kris couldn't help bud give her a blank look as I to say "Yeah right" "Are you questioning my awesomeness brother?" She huffed, and before Kris could usher a single sentence his eyes caught the sight of the person he was beating himself up over, Mike. "Let's go..." Kristin looked at Kris quizzically, looking in the same direction he was before he understood his urgency. Seeing Mike and Mary heading over, Mike totally unaware she smiled. "Nope." Kris gawked at her before standing, everything hitting him in one solid swift motion. "You set this up!" Kristin stood and crossed her arms, a hurt look crossing her features. "How could you say that?"

"Because I KNOW you!" Kris looked up and was caught in those surprised hazel eyes. "Dammit he saw me!" Kris all but squeaked as he took a step back. "I'll just hurt him again..." Another step. Kristin caught onto this and before her brother could dash of she wrapped her arms around him in an iron grip and began dragging him in the direction of the other two sets of twins. "Oh no you don't! You two are going to stop being bitches and make up! And hopefully have great make up sex!" Kris blushed a tomato red easily causing Kristin to laugh at his expense. "Holy crap you blush!"

"KRISTIN!"

As soon as Mike saw Kris his eyes widened and he tried to do the same thing Kris did, bolt. But Mary was too quick for him and latched onto his arm in a death grip. "Oh no. You're not getting away that easily! I will tie you to a chair if I have to! You two are going to talk and fix things! I'm not going to have a mopey depressed brother dragging his butt around the house! There's NO way I'm explaining THAT one to mom!" Mary rambled, dragging Mike with her towards the other two, also walking their way. "I hate you!" Mike said forcefully to his twin just before they reached the other two.

"You may hate me right now brother, but once this is over and you two have settled things, you won't be hating me any more," Mary smirked, knowing they were in hearing range of the object of Mike's depression, Kris.

"I think we'll leave you two from here to sort things out!" Mary said happily, of course, she was going to make sure her and Kristin had front row seats to what was happening, their twin counterparts just wouldn't have to know about that though!

Kristin nodded at Mary, but as she turned to leave she saw a few people who seemed to gather to watch the show? This was defiantly not sitting well with her. "What the hell y'all lookin at!?" Everyone averted their eyes quickly, some even embarrassed at being caught. "Ya, that's what I though bitches, this ain't no PaperView!" Just as she was about to rant Mary grabbed her arm and even began to drag her away.

Kris smiled only lightly at his sisters shenanigans, but as his eyes went back to the boy who he hurt, not even an hour ago, he quickly averted his own gaze. Nervousness creeping up on him, he began to shift from one foot to the other, and even went as far as to twiddle with the hem of his T-shirt. Guess no sense in pussy footing around this. "I'm sorry I hurt you..." Pausing only for a moment he kept his gaze averted. "I know...I know you aren't just using me. I know you love me, I do I just...when I get mad...I don't know I guess I say idiotic things that hurt the ones I love most." Small droplets of tears stung the corners of his eyes, but refusing for the to fall Kris quickly reached up using the palm of his hand to wipe them away. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." He cursed himself some more as his voice shook. The tears began to pour once again, and to hide them Kris looked down and buried his face in his balled up hands and cried as silently as he could.

Mike's own nervousness softened as Kris explained himself and apologized about 5 times and then started to cry. Mike finally gave in and hugged Kris close to him, letting him bury his face in Mike's shoulder.

"It's my fault too. The way I was acting probably didn't help you think any better about my not just wanting you for your body. It's just... Well when your sister called you a "cocktease", obviously teasing of course, it got me thinking about how I could get you back... I just...didn't think it would end up...well, the way it did..." Mike finished, his voice getting softer and softer at the end. He wasn't going to cry this time, but he still felt like his heart was breaking because Kris was already crying...

Kristin bit her lip as she was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Oopsie...?" Looking over at Mary she laughed nervously as she got a glare in return. Taking the chance she scooted herself away from Mary and looked anywhere but her brother and even Mary. "Great now I have guilt!"

Kris couldn't help it once Mike was finished he laughed, and laughed and laughed and only stopped when he saw Mike's stunned expression. "Oh Mikey, I guess we can both be silly boys can't we eh?" Finally he smiled and meet the those hazel eyed he loves so much. "Well I forgive you Mike, now only question is do you forgive this brown eyed brunet beauty?"

Once Kris stopped laughing Mike smiled softly at him. However, once he called himself a "brunet beauty" Mike couldn't help but start laughing softly. "Of course I forgive you," he finally said, smiling happily. "Now then...how about a kiss to seal the deal," Mike winked at him playfully.

Smile widening Kris nodded. Leaning forward he quickly pressed his lips to the other before he even got a chance to kiss back. Holding back a laugh at the questioning look the other was giving him he gave him a "questioning" look of his own. "Well you didn't say what type of kiss Mikey."

Mike frowned and pulled Kris back to him to make the kiss slightly deeper and most definitely longer that the older's peck on the lips.

"MMFT!" Kris instantly relaxed once everything was settled. Kissing back he moaned softly into the quite forceful kiss. Soon tongues met and heat insured causing a nice little flush to go across Kris' pale cheeks. As soon as it clicked where they were he pushed away, his blush only intensifying making him look absolutely adorable.

"Umm..." Kristin scratched the back of her head lightly as she thought of what she was about to say. "Is it bad to say that...that was kinda hot?" She admitted hesitantly

Mike smirked at the light blush that adorned Kris's face from their kiss, and Kris's realization that they were in public.

"If they weren't our brothers...I'd be inclined to agree with you..." Mary responded, rolling her eyes once she was done talking.

Kris ran his fingers through his medium long strands of naturally straight brown hair while the other hand entwined with one of Mike's own. "So what shall we do now?"

"Hey roll your eyes at me again I'd have to pop em out of their sockets." Kristin threatened as she held up two curved fingers. "I'll do it kill bill style my nigga!" She teased as she swiped her two fingers at Mary's shoulder for kicks.

"Well...we could always go back to either your house or mine and watch some movies and cuddle..." Mike suggested. He wasn't big about admitting it, but he did like to cuddle.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Mary retaliated, holding up her own arms in self-defense, getting ready for the "attack".

Kris smiled as he pulled Mike along into the direction of his house. "Well onward to my house then because you know we have every movie known to man."

Kristin stood taking a very poorly Karate type stance. "Then come on sista I'll kick yo ass here, the parking lot, the ball pit at chucky cheese! I mean anywhere- wait did we just get ditched?" Looking around she saw no sign of Mike or Kris anywhere.

"Well if you insist," Mike said as he was dragged to the other's house, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at the other.

"Wait did you just say the ballpit of Chucky Cheese's?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm in! And, yeah, looks like it." she shrugged, "All well...What now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Giggling to himself Kris just moved along with the other right next to him. "I say we watch the Resident Evil saga~ I'm in a zombie mood." He admitted as he now opened the enhance to his home.

Kristin shrugged. "Hell if I know man. And I know you only wanna fight at Chucky Cheese because you just want balls on your face." Sticking her tongue out she began to walk wherever her feet were gonna drag her, easily leaving her friend behind, though she knew Mary would be right behind her.

"Not really a saga to cuddle to... But I'll make do," Mike smirked, wrapping his arms around Kris as he stopped to open the door to his house.

"Hey! Don't be jealous of my balls!" Mary shouted as she tried to catch up with her leaving friend, not really caring about the questioning looks she was now receiving thanks to said shouting.

Kris relaxed into the others embrace, though watching the door in case Sabrena was finally in the house. "Well to me anythings cuddle worthy, especially scary movies~ Though I'm afraid ya might grow tired of my constant jumping." Laughing silently he broke from the embrace to go inside. "I'll be in my room in a minute with the movies."

"Phhh I got bigger balls then you chika so nothing to be jealous over~" Smirking Kristin stuck her tongue out childishly as she walked along.

"Oh...I don't think I'd get tired of your jumping too soon~" Mike teased lightly, taking his cue and heading to Kris's room to await for the older to get the movies.

"Oh yeah? Why don't ya prove it then!" Mary shouted back, sounding triumphant.

Kris rolled his eyes and shook his head along with it, but a smile still placed itself upon his lips. Going downstairs as quietly as he could, he snatched up the movies before heading up the stairs two steps at a time. (bastard!) "I ish back! Miss me?" He smiled coyly at the sitting blonde.

Kristin opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "I don't need to prove anything..." She glared playfully at her smug friend. "Shut up!"

Mike smirked when Kris came back. "It seems you missed me~ It didn't take you very long to get the movies and run back up here~" he teased the older cheerful teen.

"Ha! You know you love me~!" Mary exclaimed, still following her friend. "So where are we going anyway?"

Opening the DVD player Kris shrugged as he slipped the disc in. "I just wouldn't want to keep company waiting is all." Smiling cheerfully at the teen laying across his bed Kris easily slid in-between Mike's legs to snuggle up against his chest.

Kristin stammered as she gaped at her friend. "When did I say this?!" Laughing she received a playful smack in reply.

"Riiiight. Keep telling yourself that~" Mike teased again as he wrapped an arm around Kris's upper body and used the other one as a pillow.

Mary pouted "hurt" at her friend's comment. "Come on! Admit it?!" she asked, slightly whiny and showing Kristin her puppy dog eyes.

Resting for a moment Kris took the short time to take in the others scent, if he wasn't careful he could actually fall asleep like this. Eyes half lidded he pressed the small button that read play and began watching the movie.

Kristin crossed he arms and looked away from her friend for she was defiantly not immured to the puppy dog pout. "Admit what?"

Mike curled comfortably around his boyfriend, loving laying like this with him. It almost felt like it was in a protective embrace, except there was nothing he needed to protect Kris from right now. Mike held him close as he too began watching the movie.

"Admit that you know you love me even with all my craziness!" Mary said, trying to get into her line of view with her pout.

Eyes seeming to get heavy Kris wondered if Mike would notice if he fell asleep for maybe a few minutes, he was still exhausted from today's events and already seeing the movie doesn't really help. But he couldn't just fall asleep on Mike... Oh! Maybe he could just close his eyes for just...one... For the first time in awhile Kris instantly fell asleep.

Kristin stood stock still closing her eyes in hopes of not falling victim to the evil pout. "Neveeeeer!"

Mike felt Kris completely relax his body under his arm and go slack against his chest. From his guess, Kris had fallen asleep. It's not like he really cared, he was sure Kris's expression was adorable. He just snuggled closer to the sleeping teen to continue watching the movie. Before long though, he found himself beginning to drift off towards the middle of the movie.

"Pleeeaaassseeeee," Mary was practically begging her friend and finally guessed that Kristin was having waaaay too much fun with this so she gave up and started pouting again "hurt" by her friend's antics and started walking away.

Kris didn't know what time it was he woke up, but seeing as the movie was still going on he figured he wasn't asleep that long. Adjusting himself he looked up to see that Mike had also taken a trip to dream land. Smiling lightly he decide to try and get off of Mike, figuring he was making the other uncomfortable, but before he could even push himself off the blond he was pulled back down. The action caused Kris to let out an embarrassing squeak.

Kristin watched her friend walk away, she almost felt triumphant until she saw only the tiniest bit of her friends still pouting face. "Dammit..." she murmured under her breath before catching up to her friend for a surprise hug attack! "You're lucky I do love ya bud!" Grumbling to herself he began to march almost awkwardly.

Mike mumbled incoherently in his sleep and just held on to Kris tightly. Not wanting to move from his surprisingly comfortable position.

It was Mary's turn to raise her fist triumphantly at her friend's admittance. "Ha! I knew it!" she shouted, also triumphant.

Blowing skyward Kris blew a piece of stray hair out of his eyes. Grumbling he tried to get up again but was pushed back down. Now almost getting irritated he began squirming, Kris didn't want to wake Mike but with the way things were going now he might as well be a human alarm clock. Sadly he seemed to be a poor excuse for an alarm clock for the other was not stirring in the least, which also was quite strange.

A gasp tipped past Kris's lips a he was suddenly pushed onto his side with Mike's arms wrapped securely around his body, but here was the best part! One of Mikes leg wound up in-between Kris's own. Blushing furiously Kris tried to wiggle away again, but had to stop immediately or else a problem would occur in the neither regions.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Mike. With him being off in "dream land", Kris's squirming took it's toll on his body as Kris had repeatedly rubbed himself against Mike's lower extremities causing his "dreamworld" to take on the form of...something else, which also caused a slow hardening of a certain appendage. But, Mike still being asleep, for the time being, didn't notice his physical body and how close it really was to his boyfriend's. However, since he was still dreaming, he also didn't realize his actions to Kris's body, a.k.a. running his fingertips up the other's shirt and teasing his nipples, were actually happening to the poor defenseless teen.

Kris' breath hitched as Mike, surprisingly still K.O, ran his fingers though the thin layer of clothing on his upper body. Nipples being pinched sent a pleasurable sensation through out his body causing him to buck his hips against the leg basically dry humping it in desperation. Cursing his weakening state of being Kris stopped himself before he got to caught up. Grabbing both of Mikes wrists he tried pushing the hands away, tried to make the rest against the the other teen.

As Kris bucked against his leg, Mike groaned softly in his sleep, beginning to attack Kris's neck, his hands being pushed away not even registering to his sleeping mind.

Kris moaned rather loudly as his sensitive neck was nibbled and sucked on. "Mike!" Pushing against the others chest Kris shook Mike a little in an attempt to wake the sleeping teen. "O-ohhh Mike w-wake up!" Panting heavily Kris just gripped at the blonds shirt, hardly having the strength to shake the other anymore.

Mike started grinding his hips, as much as a sleeping teen could, against the other's, moaning softly into the older's neck. He flipped Kris on his back and straddled his hips to keep him from getting away, not that the melting teen could or wanted to anymore anyway. However, as soon as he flipped himself on top of Kris he came out of his sleeping state confused... Until he realized his dream was a reality... "U-um...u-Uh...s-sorry!" Mike practically shouted as he quickly got off the older teen and tried to hide his blush.

Sitting up Kris pressed himself against his head board, with the best of his ability tried to hide his searing erection. "Umm...it's alright." Kris's flushed face darkened with a hint of embarrassment . "I-It's no like we haven't done things like that before." Looking away from Mike, Kris tried to hide his lusty eyes, that some would say, look pitch black at the moment. "Do you..." He murmured as he finally looked at the blushing blonde. "Wanna keep going...?"

Mike turned his head to look back at his boyfriend. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, his own lust clear in his voice along with his restraint from not just molesting Kris on the spot. He did however lean back over and pull Kris into a deep lust-filled kiss, holding the back of his neck so the kiss had more pressure.

Kris let out a small little sound at the sudden kiss, but of course not taking long, melted and kissed back. Free hands sneaked their way to the exposed flesh of Mike's belly, tracing the patterns of whatever abs the other had. Pressing forward those sneaky little hands penetrated his shirt to massage whatever he could touch, the pecks being his favorite spot.

Mike mentally smirked that Kris liked his abs so much, but he didn't voice his thoughts for fear of ruining the moment; so instead he simply pushed them aside for possible future reference and continued kissing Kris, his one free hand doing a little exploring of it's own. He teased the small of Kris' back where his shirt just barely lifted up over top his pants and left some skin exposed, using the tips of his fingers to graze feather light touches over the skin.

Arching his back at the sweet touches, Kris purred into the kiss, he loved it when his back was tickled. "Mike..." The others name was all he was able to get out as hot tongues explored and ravished his mouth.

Mike moaned softly into the heated kiss, letting Kris know he had heard him. After that though, he wrapped Kris' legs around his waist and pushed the older teen back into his own headboard, obviously not trying to hurt him...until he remembered Kris liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure. Then he just pushed Kris into his headboard just enough to feel the bite of the wood.

Kris moaned as he back meet the wood of his own beds head board. Separating his lips from Mikes he took in a big gust of wind to refill his lungs before moaning in painful pleasure. Turning his head at an angle Kris latched on the any exposed skin of the blondes neck. "Tall dirty to me~" Kris purred as he bucked his hips into the others.

Mike had no idea what Kris was wanting and knew that he would end up feeling like an idiot but... "Oh yeah. You like that? You like when I shove you into that wood?! Do you like it when I fuck you so hard that you can't walk?! Huh? Answer me!" Yep. He felt SO weird talking like that... But if it really turned Kris on, which it seemed to be doing, then he guessed he could do it some times... As for saying Kris liked when he "fucked" him hard...well...it wouldn't have really sounded "dirty" if he had said "make love to you" or "have sex with you" now would it?

The words did turn Kris on to a degree but holy hell was that just to funny! Not being able to keep it in Kris laid back against the headboard and laughed. Everything to his dismay seemed to still...dammit. "Of course~" He replied easily through his embarrassment. Guess it was his turn for the dirty talk~ Hmmm wonder if he's any good. "Do you like fucking me though? Oh god Mike~ When the thick heated cock of yours is inside me I feel so full, I could just cum right there like a little slut~" He purred erotically as his hands slipped in-between their bodies to give Mikes awakened cock a nice tug.

Mike thrusted his hips into Kris's hands. It was official. Kris was definitely much better at "dirty talk" than he was... It took everything in Mike's willpower not to ravish Kris and have his way with him.

Instead of answering Kris's questions with words, Mike decided to just show him how much he DID enjoy fucking him. He ground their erections together, even with Kris's hand being in the way, and quickly removed Kris's shirt to attack what he could of the lean teen's upper body.

Gasps echoed as Kris's body was was toyed in such a wondrous way. "Heh I'm guessing I'm good?" Wincing slightly at a particular rough bite on his shoulder, it was no where near unwelcome though. "Mmmm Mikeeeeey~*

Mike removed Kris's hand and thrust his hips hard against Kris's, letting him know how much he needed the older right now. Kissing him roughly he began to remove Kris from his pants as well, not wanting to waste any more time.

Being the noise maker he is in bed, Kris moaned eagerly as the cool air if his room hit his heated erection. Whining he pulled at the pesky button of Mikes pants, roughly undoing it before shoving the zipper down, rubbing the other's clothed length as he went along. "D-dammit Mikey I need you now!" He whispered the best he could in his horny state.

Mike groaned at Kris's obvious want and need of the younger and thrust his hips into Kris' teasing hand, letting him know just how much the older was wanted as well. He quickly removed his last article of clothing as well as Kris's and began positioning himself at said brunette's entrance before quickly realizing he would be going in dry, and possibly hurting instead of pleasing the other, and stopped his movements completely, reluctantly.

Kris would be lying if he said he didn't tense up right as Mike positioned himself, dry. Thank god the blonde come to the realization that, dryness plus tight confinements equals OWIE! But seeing that pained look of pleasure in the others hazel eyes, he almost let the other continue...almost. Quickly Kris squirted some lotion onto his hand and gently applied it to Mike's achy mass of flesh.

Mike let out a soft groan of want as Kris rubbed the lotion over his straining cock. As soon as he was done, Mike repositioned himself at his lover's entrance and began his descent into the tightness of him.

Kris moaned at the sensation of being filled, it was always an intense feeling, and he wondered if it would always feel so incredible even in the near future.

To give Mike more access, Kris wrapped his legs around his waist, locking it at the ankles. "So are you gonna stay like that all day or are ya gonna move Mikey?" Kris teased with a quirk of his brow.

Mike didn't need to be told twice as he quickly began to move in and out of his lover, quickly picking up a rhythm of pounding into the slightly older male under him. After getting his rhythm set, he started thrusting in at an angle to make sure he hit Kris's prostrate every time, that way he would still feel pleasure from being penetrated instead of just the weird feeling of something being in him that shouldn't be.

Kris's body jerked as Mike found that special spot inside him. Moaning loudly his body pressed against the boy atop of him, moving along with the set pace to reach the max on the pleasure scale.

Coiling his fingers around lithe wrist's, Kris followed the curves and dips of the arm's until his palms pressed against the flesh of Mike's shoulders.

His breathing was irregular and shallow while his eyes swam in deep hazel. A connection passed between them, one of love and commitment, two things both boy's were willing to go the distance for with each other in tow.

Propping himself up Kris captured Mike's lips, molding them together like two perfect puzzle pieces.

Mike leaned into the kiss so Kris would have easier access before pulling away as his thrusts began growing erratic, a sign that he was getting close to coming.

Kris's own movements were sloppily applied, hips grinding down onto that hot rod that pounded mercilessly against those abused nerves within.

Tightness in his abdomen signaled his end. A few well placed thrusts and sticky stings of white sprayed against his stomach and chest. He opened his mouth to scream in bliss, but their was no sound, as if his vocal cords shut down for maintenance.

Mike felt Kris tightening around him, signaling his release, along with the warm strings over semen now covering his chest. After a couple more thrusts he was releasing his own load into his lover. Managing to carefully pull out before letting his body collapse back down onto the bed, half on the bed and half on Kris, he was panting just as hard as the slightly older teen still under him.

Each breath Kris drew was sharp as he fought for the air that would replenish his barren lungs. Eye's darting to Mike he watched as the blonde did the same as him. Smiling he rubbed Mike's sweat coated back soothingly.

"I love you Mike..."

Mike smiled warmly to his lover, his eyes saying he was tired out, but at the same time showing all of his love for the other. "I love you too Kris," he replied in a breathy whisper, leaning up to meet said male's lips with his own in a chaste, love-filled kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
